Racing for Freedom
by WordsAreTrulyBeautiful
Summary: Arabella joins Will on his mission to find Jack. Reunited, they quickly find out the stakes are higher than they ever thought possible. Not only is Jack's life on the line, but the control of the seas too. As their adventure plays out the race for freedom starts. SEQUEL TO WHERE FREEDOM SAILS
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Beckett

**Welcome to the second book in my Pirates of the Caribbean series! I am really excited to share this with you, and I hope you like it. I will be releasing them a chapter at a time, unlike my first book where I just uploaded them all at once (I realize that may have been a bit overwhelming). The chapters will be uploaded every three days or so. Unless I get a bunch of reviews and then I might release them early for you guys. So be sure to leave lots of reviews!  
****A warning, the rating has changed to M for a reason. There is language and adult content that will be in this. Also, make sure you have read the first book entitled _Where Freedom Sails._**

Again, I do not own anything except my OCs. I hope you enjoy it and please leave me reviews telling me what you think!

Chapter one: Meeting Beckett

Arabella stood next to a knelt down and very quiet Elizabeth. She looked around nervously for any sign of Will. The wedding was supposed to have been hours ago, but Will hadn't showed up. The heavens opened up and ruined what was a beautifully laid out venue. The flowers in Elizabeth's hands drooped as the delicate petals were pummeled by fat rain drops. She didn't cry though, she had no tears left.

Ella looked up as she heard a commotion and a man in uniform and leather boots stood at the entrance. Elizabeth got up and let her flowers fall to the ground as she ran towards him, Ella in tow. They rushed through the puddles and heavy rain, ignoring the dirty water splashing onto their dresses.

"Will, why is this happening?" Elizabeth asked as she saw her groom shackled in front of her.

"I don't know," he said as he looked into her eyes. "You look beautiful."

"I think its bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding." Elizabeth glanced down to the ground at the thought of the ruined event. Ella came up to her side and looked at Will as if to ask if he knew anything. He shook his head and looked at his bride.

"Make way!" the governor's voice yelled angrily as he pushed his way through the crowd. "How dare you," he spoke shocked at the marines' actions. They stood unmoved as they blocked his path with their halberds. "Stand you're men down at once! Do you hear me?" he yelled to a man standing with his back to everyone.

Ella turned to look at the stranger, she hadn't even noticed he was there. He was a bit short, but other than that he seemed to be average. His white wig did not fully cover his brown hair and his uniform showed he was high up in rank. He turned to the governor revealing a pale face with steel blue eyes. He gave a tight smile before he spoke.

"Governor Wetherby Swann, it's been too long," he said bored. He had an air of self-importance, yet the only thing that showed any true sign of such was his attire.

"Cutler Beckett?" The governor looked shocked to see the man standing smugly in front of him.

"It's Lord now, actually," the man responded. Ella thought it reminded her of when Jack corrected the then Commodore Norrington of his title of 'captain'.

"Lord or not, you have no reason or authority to arrest this man," the governor said stepping forward and gesturing to Will.

"In fact, I do. Mr. Mercer," he said smugly as he took a slip of documents from a man. "A warrant for the arrest of one, William Turner." He handed them over to the governor as he kept his eyes on Will.

"This warrant is for Elizabeth Swann!" The governor looked horrified at the document and then to his daughter.

"Oh, is it? That's annoying, my mistake. Arrest her." He gestured to Elizabeth who tried to shake off the guards who grabbed her.

"On what charges?" she asked as she gave up struggling and the irons were placed on her.

"Ah, here is the one for William Turner. And I have another one for James Norrington, is he present?"

"Commodore Norrington was punished enough," the governor said sternly.

"I don't believe that is the answer to the question I asked," Beckett replied not turning to him.

"Lord Beckett, in the category of questions not answered..." Will said coldly as he glared at the man.

"We are under the jurisdiction of the king's governor of Port Royal, and you _will_ tell us what we are charged with," Elizabeth seethed.

"The charge, is conspiring to set free a man convicted of crimes against the crown and empire and condemned to death, for which the punishment..." the governor stopped reading, he could not bring himself to utter the next words out loud.

"For which the punishment, regrettably, is also death," Beckett finished for him with an evil smile. "Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow?"

At the sound of Jack's name, or at least part of it, it did miss his title, Ella's eyes lit up and a new anger boiled inside of her.

"Captain," Will, Elizabeth, and her responded icily.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow," she repeated again. "You do not wish others to ignore your title, so do not ignore his."

"Captain Jack Sparrow. Yes, I thought you might," he responded as he looked at her. It was the first thing she had said the whole time and he hadn't noticed she was there at all until then. "And before you say anything, these are signed by the king. You have no power here," he said to the governor.

"If they are to be arrested for helping Jack, then so am I," she spoke as she stepped forward.

"No!" Will and Elizabeth yelled together. In the year since their little adventure with Jack, they became very protective of her. Both acting like older siblings.

"That will not be necessary," Beckett stated as he looked at her. "What is your name?"

"Arabella Andrews."

"Ah, well I have to say, I did not expect to meet you like this," he mused.

"I wish we didn't have to meet at all," she replied back truthfully.

"Hmm, well maybe it is best to have you put under watch," he said with a grin. A few guards went to grab her, but Beckett put his hand up to stop them. "That won't be necessary, she will stay with me and I'll keep an eye on her."

"Like hell you will," she said as she glared at his smug face.

"Take her to my home, I will be there shortly," he said ignoring her and letting the guards drag her away.

~~~

Ella was waiting in a large, formal room. She looked around her and noticed it was all extravagant and detailed, obviously no expense was spared for the Lord's new home. She stood in the middle of the room, not being able to sit still, she'd rather pace as she waited.

The doors opened revealing Culter Beckett. He strolled in nonchalantly and made his way to the table up against one of the walls. He poured himself a drink and hesitated slightly before pouring another.

"Arabella, welcome." He handed her the second glass as he made his way past her to sit on an armchair. "Don't be so shy, I don't bite."

"I'm not sure of that yet," she responded while she stared into her drink. Beckett took the opportunity to look her over as her eyes studied her drink.

She was still in her bridesmaid dress. It was already form fitting, and complemented her nice figure, but rain had drenched it, causing the material to stick even closer to her body. Her hair had come out of its elegant bun and fell in wet curls around her tanned shoulders. He studied her face; high cheekbones, small delicate nose, and perfect shaped lips. He understood why she was regarded as one of the most gorgeous, and thus desirable, women in Port Royal. Only Elizabeth could compete with her, and she wasn't exactly available. That left Arabella to be the prize every man in Port Royal fought to claim. Beckett smiled at the realization. _She is a fair prize after all_, Beckett thought to himself.

"What is it that you want with me?" Ella asked calmly.

He smiled at her and got up from his chair. He walked up behind her and stopped a piece of hair from falling and shielding her eyes. She tensed slightly as his finger brushed her cheek. He misunderstood it as a sign of her liking his touch, while in truth, it made her skin crawl.

"You are very beautiful," he spoke in her ear as he turned her face towards him. She kept her eyes on the ground as he looked down at her lips. He traced them lightly and smiled when she squirmed in his grip.

A knock came on the door and he released her, turning to the noise annoyed. Ella took the occasion to move to the other end of the room.

"Yes, what is it," he said irritated.

"The prisoner you ordered, sir," a man said opening the doors.

"Ah yes, send him in," he said less annoyed. "You may go with one of the maids, they will show you to my room Miss Andrews," he told her. Ella walked out the door and past Will.


	2. Chapter 2: Persuasion

**Here it is, the second chapter! How are you liking it? Are you excited?! Well keep up with the reviews and I'll keep posting!  
A special thanks to daydreamer987 for the review and kind words. I'm glad you like it :)**

Chapter two: Persuasion

Ella turned a corridor and waited outside a door leading to the room she had just left. She pressed an ear to the door and heard a muffled voice that sounded like Will's. She carefully opened the door a crack and peered through, trying to see what was happening.

"You are mad if you think Jack will consider employment the same as freedom," Will spoke flatly. He knew Jack well enough to know how that would end.

"Freedom?" Beckett repeated the word as if it were a joke, something only a foolish child would believe in. "Jack Sparrow is a dying breed," he informed Will as he moved to the large map on the wall. "The world is shrinking. The blank edges of the map filled in. Jack must find his place in this new world, or perish. Not unlike yourself, Mr. Turner. You and your fiancé face the hangman's noose."

"So, you get both Jack and the Pearl?" Will asked confused.

"The Black Pearl?" Beckett answered as if his question amused him.

"The property that you want and he possesses."

"A ship? Hardly," he scoffed and smiled wickedly at him. "No, the item in question is considerably smaller, and far more valuable." Will looked at him confused still. "Something Sparrow keeps on his person at all times." He saw Will's expression change as he searched his mind for what it could be. "A compass." Will's eyes flickered with recognition, causing Beckett to smile.

"Ah, so you know it," he paused. "Bring back that compass or there is no deal."

Will hesitated for a moment and thought about Elizabeth.

"Bring it back, or Elizabeth _and_ Arabella face the gallows." Beckett saw the panic in Will's eyes at the mention of his love and now his almost sister be threatened with death. He nodded and left, leaving a smug Lord Beckett to think he had won.

Ella thought about what she heard. She and Elizabeth's life were now threatened, Will may perhaps save them, if he brought Beckett Jack's compass. Her brows furrowed at the thought. How was Will to get it from Jack? Jack will not simply hand it over, he is strangely fond of it. And it isn't like Will could just take it from him, it is attached to the front of Jack's belt at all times, unless it is in his hand. Jack would be a bit suspicious if he saw Will reaching for him...

It would have to be her. She would have to go with Will and find Jack. There was no other way, she is the only one who can get the compass. If she reaches for him, he won't mind at all. The problem now, how to convince Beckett of letting her go. He unexpectedly had taken a liking to her, and it might prove difficult to have him allow her to help Will.

Ella sighed, _I guess I'll have to persuade him_.

She sauntered into the room swaying her hips a bit more than usual. Beckett had turned at the sound of footsteps and watched as she came closer. Her sparkling sea blue eyes looked at him innocently, as she bit her lower lip. It worked almost too easily, color faintly showed on his cheeks already.

_Men_. Ella thought to herself.

"M' Lord," she said sweetly as she stopped in front of him. She was only a foot or so away and she could see he noticed. She took advantage of it and shifted her weight onto her right leg, causing her dress to rise up a little and revealing more of her tanned leg. She leant forward slightly giving him a clear view of her generous cleavage.

He cleared his throat before he spoke, "Yes, Arabella?"

"Well, I was on my way up to your room, when I happened to overhear you telling Will that you needed him to retrieve something for you," she said slowly as she made sure she held his attention.

"Is that so," he mumbled, not being able to keep his eyes from roaming her body.

"I was wondering if I could accompany Mr. Turner and help him find Jack." She bit her lip seductively as she peered up at him behind her long lashes.

Beckett gulped, but soon sobered up at the mention of Sparrow. His cold demeanor came back and he tried to step back, only to have Ella follow him and wind up closer than before. He smirked as he realized what she was doing.

"There is no use in trying to 'distract' me, you will not have my permission to join Mr. Turner."

"But I can help," Ella tried again as she stepped closer, leaving just a few inches between them.

"I'm sure you can," he said as his eyes flickered down to her inviting lips.

"So, is that a yes," she whispered.

"No." He stepped away from her and quickly poured himself a drink.

"Why not!" She crossed her arms angrily, almost like a child not getting their way.

"Because you can't be in two places at once," he said with his back still to her.

"What?"

"If you are with him, you can't be with me at the altar." He turned around and revealed a gold ring with a large diamond in the middle surrounded by smaller ones. "I am on my way to being of high importance in this world, and I am on good terms with his highness already. Your uncle is one of the king's closest advisers, and a marriage to his niece will consolidate my social status," he explained as he walked to a gaping Ella. He took her hand and slipped the ring onto her finger, holding it in his for a moment.

"You _will_ marry me, Arabella," he said sternly, dropping her hand.

"But, I can get the compass," she said faintly as she stared at the sparkling ring on her finger.

"There is no need for you to join Mr. Turner, and I think you know that." He looked at her and waited for her eyes to meet his before continuing. "So, why do you want to join him so badly?"

Ella kept calm and tried to look unaffected. "I'm the only one that Jack will let get that close to him."

"Ah, so it's Sparrow."

"What?" Ella said innocently.

"You want to go for... Jack Sparrow?"

"Captain," she added automatically.

"I'm sorry to inform you, but you will not be going anywhere. And you certainly will not be going anywhere that Sparrow is." He grabbed her hand and brought it in front of her face roughly. "This ring means you are _mine_, and it will do you well to remember that."

Ella ripped her hand away and ran from the room, tears stinging her eyes.

~~~

Ella sat on the bench by the window of Beckett's room, wiping tears away from her face as she stared hatefully at the rock on her finger. She was trapped again, being forced into marriage, _again_. She hated feeling trapped, and hated Lord Beckett for causing it.

She missed Jack. His memory and the way his presence, touch, and lips felt seemed to have faded slowly over the time since he left, and his promise seemed to be more and more just empty words. Every day she had waited to see a ship with black sails come into port. Sometimes she imagined walking down the street and seeing him on the docks.

_I have to find him_, she thought to herself as she held her necklace.

Getting up from the bed she went to the door and gently opened it. She sneaked out of her room and down the grand marble staircase. Tip toeing past the study Beckett was in, she hoped he wouldn't see her. Once she was out of the house she ran down the streets, and made her way to the governor's house to retrieve her sword Will made for her and pirate outfit Jack had gotten her.

Though the sun was starting to set, the streets were busy. Ella's feet thumped down on the cobblestone streets as she pushed herself to run faster. She ignored the looks of people around her as she focused on getting to the governor's as fast as possible. The last rays of the sun blinded her through the gaps of the buildings, but she just kept running.

Once she got there she skidded to a stop and tried to calm herself. She ran up the stairs and knocked on the door. Nancy answered, confused to see her.

"There's no time to explain," she said as she pushed passed and made her way to her room. Nancy followed her up the stairs quickly.

"But what is going on?" she asked. "What is all this talk about William and Elizabeth getting arrested?"

"I said there is no time!" She rushed into her room and ran over to her wardrobe.

"Oh my god, is that an engagement ring!" Nancy exclaimed as she caught sight of the ring on her finger.

"Unfortunately," Ella said as she raided the wardrobe. She pushed cloths aside as she tried to find the box where she had hidden her pirate attire. "Where is it?" She threw a few dresses behind her as she searched.

"Arabella?" Nancy said standing behind her as she looked at the mess on the floor.

"Go to the bed. Under it is a case and box. Put them on the bed for me," she ordered as she felt a hard box. "Aha." She pulled it out and hauled it over to the bed.

Opening it she pulled the clothing out. She shimmied out of her dress and hoisted the black breeches on after. She quickly pulled the poet shirt and leather corset on too. Securing her belt as she slipped her boots on, she eyed the other box and case on the bed. When she was dressed she opened the box and revealed two pistols, a dagger and ammunition. She put them in their holsters on her belt before opening the case. Her beautifully crafted sword lay in it and she took it out admiring it for a brief second before sheathing it. She grabbed the knife she had won from the fight in Tortuga from a draw beside her bed.

"Arabella..." Nancy said shocked at the clothing and weapons the girl now adorned.

Ella looked at her and smiled regretfully. She was no longer the person she was when they had first arrived, and she truly wished she could still have the closeness her and Nancy had. But things changed and she knew Nancy did not belong in her new world. They would always be like mother and daughter in their hearts.

"I'm sorry," she said as she held the woman's hands and looked into her eyes. "But I have to do this."

"Then go," Nancy smiled. "Have your adventure while you're young." She cupped the girls face and smiled with tears in her eyes. "Stay safe," she whispered before she hugged her close.

"I will."

~~~ 

Ella ran down the streets towards the docks. She kept her eyes out for Will as she scanned the ships. She found him aboard a ship that was just leaving. She broke out into a sprint, determined not to let him get away. The edge of the dock came closer and closer and she held her breath as she prepared to jump. Her feet left the wood and she felt air around her. For a moment she was flying.

With a thud she landed on the ship, right in front of Will.

"Hi," she smiled at him.

"What are you doing? Does Lord Beckett know about this?" Will demanded, looking alarmed.

"I'm coming to help you find Jack and get the compass." She looked around her at the crew. "And as for Lord Snob-ett, no. He does not know I'm here, in fact, he banned me from accompanying you."

"You shouldn't be here, it's too dangerous." Will took her arm and pulled her with him behind the stairs to the helm.

"It is not! Do you forget I was there too when Elizabeth got herself kidnapped and we went to rescue her?" She put her hand on her hips to look more authoritative. "Besides, you are going to find Jack. And if you do, you won't get the compass from him easily. That's where I come in. I can get it off of Jack's belt and into Beckett's hands faster than you could on your own. Just let me help."

Will sighed, realizing she was right.

"I take that as a 'yes' or at least a 'fine'?" she smiled sweetly.

"How are you going to get it from him?" he asked her.

"Persuasion."


	3. Chapter 3: Finding Jack

**Here it is! I hope you like it! Remember review, review! **

Chapter three: Finding Jack

Once they docked in Tortuga Ella and Will made their way into town. Along the way they asked people if they knew where Jack was now. Most of them laughed and told them they didn't want to find Jack Sparrow, unless they wish to be cheated out of some money.

"There is no point in asking anyone, no one knows where he is," Ella huffed after getting yet another unhelpful answer.

"We just have to keep asking," Will said as he made his way to another man. Ella stood by twirling her hair as she waited for Will to ask about Jack again.

"Captain Jack Sparrow owes me four doubloons. I heard he was dead," the man answered. Ella rolled her eyes, of course that's how Jack gets out of a debt.

Will thanked the man and started making his way towards a group of men sitting by the docks. They were all hopeless, none of them knew where he was. Some did however try a few things with Ella, only to receive slaps and warnings of more harm if they touched her again. Will was starting to give up until he asked another man further down the docks and got an answer.

"Singapore, that's what I heard. Drunk with a smile on his face. Sure as the tide, Jack Sparrow will turn up in Singapore," the man said confidently.

Ella rolled her eyes at the answer. It was definitely plausible that Jack was happily drunk somewhere, although it may not be Singapore. Will agreed and they decided to keep asking. They made their way to The Faithful Bride, still questioning people as they walked.

Upon hearing his name, two prostitutes, who were the same two they had witnessed Jack be slapped by last time they were in Tortuga, came over to them. Ella was really sick of the amount of whores that perked up at Jack's name.

"Jack Sparrow?" Giselle asked as she eyed Will. Ella ignored it and the fact that yet again poor Jack was addressed without his title.

"Haven't seen him in a month," Scarlett told them.

_Well that's helpful_, Ella thought to herself.

"When you find him, will you give him a message for me?" Giselle asked them. Ella took a step back, knowing what was coming. Will, on the other hand, had not caught on and got a hard slap across the face.

Rubbing his cheek Will walked back to the docks with Ella in tow. He muttered something about making sure Jack got the message. He passed a man sitting on the dock and as a last stitch effort he asked him if he knew anything.

"Cannot say about Jack Sparrow," the man said, causing an exasperated sigh to leave Will's mouth. "But, there is an island just south of the straits where I trade spice for delicious lamb and pork. Cannot say about Jack, but you'll find a ship there. A ship with black sails." The man looked at Ella and she knew it was the best lead they would get. She thanked him and made her way with Will to the ship.

~~~

When the island came into view Ella couldn't help but feel it looked primitive. She had a bad feeling about it, but pushed it aside when she caught sight of the _Pearl_.

"He's here," Will said as he spotted the ship too.

"Of course he is," Ella said turning to Will. "He wouldn't let her get away again."

"My brother will take you ashore," the man interrupted. Ella looked towards the longboat and smiled at the one waiting inside, but he stared at her clearly worried. She felt her stomach tingle with the same intuition that something was wrong.

The longboat came to a stop with still quite a distance between them and the beach. The man looked hesitantly at the island and then to Will.

"What's wrong? The beach is right there," Will pointed to the land as he looked at the man confused. The man shook his head and spoke quickly and worriedly in French. What he said did not make Ella feel any better.

"He said it's too dangerous, he won't go further in," she told Will.

"You speak French?" he asked.

"One of my many required lessons living with my uncle." She stood up in the boat and divided in after saying a quick thanks to the man.

After the long swim to shore Ella stood with her hands on her legs, trying to catch her breath and give her aching muscles a break. Will arrived shortly after and had no intention of stopping until he found Jack. Walking up to the _Pearl_ he looked up for any sign of movement.

"Jack!" he shouted as he walked besides the ship. "Gibbs! Cotton! Marty? Anyone?"

There was no answer.

"Stay behind me, and keep an eye out," he warned her as they made their way into the jungle.

"Why does everyone think I need protecting!" she said flinging her arms up into the air with annoyance.

"I'm protecting you because you think you don't need it, but everyone needs somebody to watch out for them."

"I hate it when you go mushy on me."

"Shh," he said as he pulled his sword out.

The bushes rustled with movement and Ella tensed up, drawing her own sword out in case. The movement got louder and Will went into position to attack, standing in front of Ella protectively.

"Show yourself!" he yelled into the thick jungle.

"And you tell me to shush," Ella said rolling her eyes.

He ignored her as he got ready to lunge at whatever might attack. They watched the long grass sway and Ella held her breath as it got closer. Then, out from the thick jungle it came, Will ready to defend himself and Ella. It was...

A rabbit.

"Oh my god," Ella laughed. "Oh, watch out Will, it might cute you to death," she joked as she bent over in laughter. Will lowered his sword and looked at the rabbit annoyed.

"Shut up," he said as he sheathed his weapon.

"I can't wait to tell Elizabeth about this," Ella said as she wiped a tear from her eye while holding back a giggle. Will flicked her lightly on the arm in response. He had certainly became like a big brother to her, playful harm included.

It wasn't long before Will had gotten serious again. He cut away at the vines as he pushed through. He was so focused on finding Jack that he didn't even notice cottons parrot until it spoke to him.

"Don't eat me, don't eat me!" the bird squawked before it flew away.

"I'm not going to eat you," Will answered confused.

"I don't think he was talking about you," Ella said faintly as she looked around her. The jungle had gotten creepier. Ella didn't think it was possible for it not to be inhabited though, it was took lush and large for their not to be at least _some_ kind of backwards tribe.

Will shrugged it off and kept walking, he slashed vine after vine before he walked into a clearing. He looked around at the oddly open spot they had stumbled upon. Ella did the same but noticed a flask, one that was oddly familiar.

"Gibbs?" she questioned as she looked at it. She was about to see if there was any rum in it when Will turned to her and examined it. He turned it over and a few drops of rum fell to the jungle floor. _Oh, look at that, there was rum,_ she mused as she saw the ground soak it up.

Will found a string of sorts attached to one end and followed it. He walked closer and closer to the edge of the clearing. Ella swore she saw something move out of the corner of her eye.

"Will," she called as he kept following it. "Will, something isn't right," she said looking at the spot. She turned to look at Will and noticed him stopped, and very close to where the thick jungle started again. Just before he pulled on the string she looked down at the ground where he was standing, and noticed the odd amount of foliage in one spot. That was when she realized what was happening.

"WILL DON'T, IT'S A TRA-"

It was too late, Will pulled and was flung into the air. His body dangled upside down by his foot as he groaned at the discomfort. Men surrounded them, all dressed in tribal attire. A couple grabbed Ella as she struggled to free herself. Will tried to be a hero and started swinging his sword around like an idiot.

"You mor-" Ella started to say, but before she could finish she felt a sharp sting on her neck and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4: Cannibals

**I know this has been a longer wait, but I had an accident working out and had to get my leg scanned. That's why I didn't get the chance to upload the chapter yesterday. I hope you enjoy it though! Leave me a review when you're finished!**

Chapter four: Cannibals

Will woke up slowly to loud drums. He realized he was tied to a pole as he swung from it and looked down at the bridge below him. _That's a big drop_, he thought to himself. He looked around for Ella and panicked when he couldn't find her. Trying to wiggle free and only succeeding in rubbing his wrists almost raw.

The people carrying him came to a halt and started speaking in a weird language. He tried to look around to get an idea of where he was. There was a large fire pit, not lit. A crowd of people dressed the same as the ones who carried him stood around looking at him and then to something just passed him. Turning to look at what they were so intently focused on, he found himself staring at a man sitting on a throne. His face was painted with many eyes and he had a crown of sorts on his arm. A necklace of toes hung around his neck. Cannibals. Will looked at who was presumably their chief. It was his clothing that made him realize he was not a native, they looked nothing like the cannibals' around him. He stared at the man, he couldn't shake the feeling that he knew him.

The chief opened his eyes and revealed a confused look at what he saw before him. It wasn't until then did Will realize it was Jack. He let out a relieved laugh and smiled happily at him.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow? I can honestly say I am glad to see you," he laughed as he looked at him. Jack stood up from his throne and made his way to Will, showing no signs of recognition other than the slight raise of an eyebrow. He swayed slightly, as always, and examined Will, poking him a bit before turning to the tribal people surrounding them.

"Pase ko?" he asked one of the men standing near Will. The man answered and Jack nodded as if he knew what he was saying. Will looked questioningly at him, confused as to how he knew their language.

"Tell them to let me down!" he yelled.

"Kellay lum. Lum piki piki. Lum eensie winsee." Jack motioned to Will before he walked over to him. He leaned in and looked at the men. He made a scissor gesture as he spoke. "Lum say say eunechey. Snip snip."

There was a collective "oh" that went throughout the crowd of cannibals. Will looked at Jack annoyed at him. He couldn't help but poke fun at him, even then. He sighed, at least it was a sign he knew who he was. Jack walked passed him on his way to his throne, his compass swung from his belt and Will remembered the reason for finding him.

"Jack, the compass!" he yelled out, causing him to slow down. "That's all I need." He watched Jack stop and wait to see where he was going with it. "Elizabeth is in danger! We were arrested for helping you! She faces the _gallows_," he yelled.

Jack felt a slight pang of guilt, but it quickly dissipated. He went to make his way back to his throne again.

Will looked with disbelief at Jack's lack of concern. He was trying to think of something to make him help when he heard a soft groan from behind him. He twisted himself to look back at the noise. He saw Ella slowly regaining consciousness. The drug's affect lasted a lot longer on her because of her petite figure. He brightened at the realization she was okay and that he could use her to make Jack listen. He would have to be convincing, and a bit manipulative, but he knew Ella was his only leverage to make Jack help someone other than himself.

"Jack," he yelled out again, his voice had lost its urgency, and was replaced with something that sounded like sympathy. The sound caused Jack to stop once again, curious, and slightly worried why the whelp's voice now almost felt sorry for him. "Jack, Ella has been sentenced to death too. She faces the hangman's noose," he spoke softly. He could see Jack tense and he knew he'd struck a nerve.

Not a day went by that Jack hadn't thought about his promise. He had really meant that he would come back for her, but after a few months he realized it was impossible. He'd be arrested before he stepped onto the docks. It was the first time he'd ever truly felt guilty about promising something to a woman and not keeping it. He had tried everything he could think of to get rid of the feeling. He drank, looted, went with whores, and drank some more. No matter what he did, how much rum he drank, he _still_ couldn't get rid of that damn feeling.

At one point Gibbs had been so worried for his captain that he'd gotten Jack a couple of prettier whores and several bottles of rum. Jack had refused his offer and disappeared into his cabin for a few days. It was then that the entire crew knew something was wrong with their captain. Especially considering he refused the rum.

In those days, and the months to come, Jack had tried to convince himself he didn't care. At first he tried to forget about her. But no matter how much he tried he couldn't forget the way her lips tasted, the warm feeling of her body against his, her smile and giggle, or even the way she smelled. When he realized that wasn't working he tried to belittle the...stirrings, he had felt. It started to work, and he managed to lie to himself, almost completely fooling himself into believing they were nothing.

So, when Will spoke her name, Jack should have felt nothing. He should have continued on his way to his throne and he should have never given it a second thought. That was not the case.

At the mention of her name Jack did indeed tense up. At the mention of her facing the gallows all those months of convincing himself he felt nothing came crashing down. He gave an audible gulp and turned to face Will. He had gained a somewhat composed stature and addressed the man he had before.

"Snay say sha. Smomy lama shuku, savvy?" he said to him. He got a blank stare as an answer. "Bon liki liki," he corrected himself.

"Bon liki liki!" the crowd shouted. As they went to take Will away.

"Save me," Jack whispered to him.

"Jack! Jack!" Will yelled out as they took him back over the bridge. "Jack what about Elizabeth? Jack!"

The men who carried a still very out of it Ella brought her up to Jack. They waited for instructions from their chief, hoping for the same they got for the boy. When Jack stood there looking at them they gestured to the girl, confused as to why their chief was acting so strangely. Almost as if he refused to acknowledge her.

He followed where they pointed and his eyes landed on Ella. His face flashed with hurt for a moment before he could hide it. She was dangling in the same way Will had been, her hair had been loosened from its bun and it waved slightly in the breeze. Her wrists looked red and sore. He couldn't help his eyes from taking her in. He had forgotten how stunning she was.

Ella slowly opened her eyes. She still felt fuzzy, and it took a while for her to realize she was staring into a pair of warm brown eyes. It took her even longer for her to realize who they belonged to.

"Jack?" she whispered hoarsely. She tried to lift her head but was smacked sharply with a stick as a tribal man yelled something angrily. The sudden blow made her head snap back down, a pained whimper escaping her lips.

Hearing her call his name he had immediately felt the guilt rush back to him. He hadn't expected one of the men to hit her so violently and was taken aback by the action. When he saw her treated like that, and he heard the pained sound escape her, he felt anger boil up and he screamed furiously at the man who caused it. The tribal man looked puzzled at him.

"Bon liki liki?" another tribe's member tried.

"No!" Jack yelled with panic. "No Bon liki liki. No, no." He walked over to Ella and looked into her questioning blue eyes, so much like the sea he loved.

"Pa kinwa. Shi loto eunechey, kasyeto Bon liki liki?" the man replied making gestures to Ella.

"No, no, no. Detsa ki saftsa! Kipopo me chieftess!" Jack said making wide gestures to himself and Ella.

What he said made the man who had hit her go pale and start bowing while he babbled what was assumed to be an apology. Jack waved him away and ordered them to release her. They cut the ropes and let her fall to the floor with a thud.

"Ow," she said as she hit the ground.

Jack helped her up quickly and looked around at the men who eyed her. They may be primitive but they weren't stupid, they knew an attractive girl when they saw one. He put his arm around her protectively, and just a bit possessively, while he guided her to his throne.

He sat down and motioned for her to do the same. Ella, still bewildered as to what was going on, sat gracefully on the arm of the chair. Jack frowned and pulled her onto his lap, smiling at her when she turned to look at him after finding herself in the new seating arrangement. His arm went around her back and rested on her leg.

"Hello," he grinned at her.

"Hi," she said warily. "Um, Jack... can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, love."

"Where am I? And where is Will?" She looked around trying to find him.

"You are on the Isla de Pelegostos. I sent Will to be put with the rest of me crew in a cage for the people to eat later. You're lucky I'm their chief, and I like you, or you could have been their dinner," Jack briefly explained to a surprised Ella. "So, how are you going to thank me?" he said as he glanced at her dusky pink lips, they looked very kissable and he could no longer deny that he missed the taste of them.

After almost a year and a forgotten/broken promise, she could not believe he was being so bloody bold. Yes, he was charming, and yes that was just how Jack was. But he could have at least apologized for letting her be drugged and almost eaten.

She smirked at him. Leaning closer, she lowered her voice and whispered seductively, "Oh, I think you know how you want me to thank you."

Jack smirked and leaned in, only to have her pull back slightly.

"But first," she whispered, her tone dripping with seduction. "I have a message for you."

Jack's brows furrowed together as he tried to think of who would have such an important message that it couldn't wait.

"It's from Scarlett and Giselle," she said sweetly. Jack's eyes widened in realization, but it was too late to move. She gave him a slap on his cheek, and he put his hand to it. The slap was much lighter than he usually received, but it still stung.

"I don't like their messages," he said as he held his cheek.

"Well, you probably deserved it," she said. He pouted at her and she had to stop herself from giggling at it. Her eyes scanned his face, her memories did not do it justice. She had forgotten how handsome he was. She found herself looking at his lips, for weeks after his escape she had missed the feel of them. Now all she wanted to do was cease that continuous absence she had felt for far too long_. I can't just start kissing him, it's been almost a year. He probably doesn't even remember. I'll start with a kiss on the cheek,_ she reasoned with herself.

"But, maybe you'll like mine more?" she said softly as she removed his hand from his face. She held his hand away, her fingers slipping in between his as she leaned in to give him a soft kiss.

Jack had other plans and turned his head to have her lips land on his. She didn't seem to mind, and even let out a small giggle at his action, which only encouraged him. She let go of his hand and put her arms around his neck. He moved his now free hand to cup her face as he deepened the kiss.

The kiss became heated quickly and they seemed to have gotten caught up in each other. Jack moved her so she was straddling him and she willingly let him. She made small moans of approval as he swept his tongue across her bottom lip, asking for access to her mouth. She allowed it as she tangled her hand in his hair. His arm pushed her into him further and held her in place so his tongue could thoroughly explore every part of the mouth he had missed.

_Yep, definitely missed Ella_.

"Fa la na cee fenaki?" a cannibal interrupted them. Jack groaned in frustration and looked at him. Ella pulled back and twisted in his grasp to look too, inadvertently putting pressure on his groin. He coughed and shifted in the seat.

"What did he say?" she asked as she turned to Jack. He looked at her innocent expression and smiled at her while he pulled her closer, making sure she was as close as she could be. Looking at her, he suddenly felt something odd in his chest.

"Nothing, he just wants to know if there is enough wood," he answered before looking back at the interrupter. "No, si godingo, fur kiquo." The cannibal nodded and ordered more wood to be thrown on the fire.

Turning his attention back onto Ella, Jack pulled her in for another kiss. "Where were we?"

"Jack, we can either kiss each other all day, or we can try to escape," she said expecting him to come to his senses and get going with a plan.

"We can always escape tomorrow," he suggested, giving the top of her ass a squeeze. He'd missed that too.

She rolled her eyes and much to his dismay, got off of his lap. She walked over to one of the cannibals and hoped she could be convincing. _Think chieftess_, she thought.

"More wood. We want big fire! More wood!" she said as she pointed to the fire and made large gestures. The cannibals nodded and smiled in excitement, yelling out to two rather large men standing next to the throne. The men picked up a large trunk of tree and carried it to the fire.

As soon as the men had turned to pick up the wood she ran to Jack and grabbed his arm, pulling at him. "Come on, now's are chance!" she whispered. He leapt up from the throne and started running, arms flailing.

The cannibals turned to get approval and frowned upon seeing the empty throne.


	5. Chapter 5: Escaping

**Thanks for all the kind words, and I hope you like this chapter just as much! Keep those reviews coming. More reviews= faster I release the chapters!  
****I really do value your input, so anything you have to say about my work, I appreciate. Leave it in a review and I promise I'll get back to you! **

Chapter five: Escaping

"Again!" Will yelled as the remaining crew started to ready for another swing.

They swung to the other side and tried to grab onto the cliff. The plan seemed crazy, but it would work. They almost had it last time. Just swing to the side of the cliff, grab onto a vine or tree root and start climbing. It was a plan that would do Jack proud.

Gibbs and the other men pushed all their weight to one side and launched themselves onto the other. They swung to the cliff and grabbed onto anything they could. They had honestly not expected to succeed that time either, but to their amazement it did, and so did the crew in the next cage over.

"Put your legs through and start climbing!" Gibbs ordered as he realized they might actually make it. The crew did so and pulled themselves higher and higher up the cliff. The anticipation of getting to the top fueled them.

Will reached for another thick vine and smiled through the strands of hair that had escaped the ponytail. He made a note to himself to think like Jack more often. He looked up at the top of the cliff, it wasn't too far now.

"Come on men, it'll take all of us to crew the Black Pearl," he yelled out to encourage them.

"Actually, you wouldn't need everyone. About six would do," Leech corrected automatically, not thinking of the implication of what he just said. The cages stopped and the crew members of each looked at the others. "Oh, dear," he said in realization.

"Hurry!" Will screamed to the men as someone in the other cage did the same. They climbed frantically, putting all they had into it. Will looked up and noticed a Pelegosto walking across the bridge. He stopped and whispered urgently for everyone else to. When they looked at him questioningly he motioned up to the bridge. If they were caught they were doomed.

Leech smiled evilly and looked around his cage telling them to be quiet and gestured to keep climbing. He laughed silently as they started to pass Will's cage. None of them were paying attention to what they were doing, too busy laughing at the fact they would beat the others. Will shook his head frantically, trying to stop them.

It was too late, Leech ended up grabbing a snake instead of a vine and screamed loudly. The entire crew lost its grip on the cliff and screamed as they fell back. The noise caused the cannibal to look down and see what was happening. The cage fell down sharply and caused the rope to snap, plummeting the crew down the canyon.

Eyes wide, Will watched as they screamed and fell to their deaths. He looked up to see the cannibal notice them and start screaming.

"Move!" he yelled as he started climbing faster. The crew scrambled up the cliff as the Pelegosto ran across to warn his people.

~~~

"Jack where are you going?" Ella yelled as she ran behind him.

"Away," he yelled back as he kept running. He came to a stop at the edge of a cliff and peered down. Ella hadn't realized he stopped and almost ran off the cliff herself, if it wasn't for him pulling her back she would have gone right off.

"Thanks," she said almost breathless. He smirked at her and let his hand trail down to her hips as he leaned in to kiss her. "Jack," she whispered before his lips could reach hers. He kept his eyes closed and held his lips hovering over hers. "Escaping," she reminded him. He made a disappointed sound, not liking the teasing brief touch of her lips on his as she said the word.

He reluctantly turned and walked into a hut. She waited outside as he rooted around in it. She looked over the edge and was trying to think how they would get down it, when the cannibals caught up with them. She hadn't noticed until she felt someone grab her and place their hand over her mouth. She struggled against it as she tried to warn Jack.

Jack came out of the hut and stopped abruptly when he saw them.

"Oh," he said. He saw Ella struggling in a man's grip and noticed the cannibal clearly didn't know how tightly he was holding her. "Let her go," he ordered them. "Lopiko!" he tried again. They did and she ran into his arms. She wasn't there long before she and Jack found themselves tied to poles and being brought back to the fire pit.

"Great," she huffed when the fire pit came into view. "Got any ideas?"

"Uh," he looked around and frowned. "No."

~~~

They were hung above the pit like pigs waiting to be roasted. Jack struggled to free himself and Ella looked around trying to think of a way out. The cannibals added more wood to the pit and Jack muttered a sarcastic "well done."

"If we're going to be roasted and eaten I demand to be the main dish," Ella stated. Jack turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope, that'll be me" he said.

"Then what'll I be?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Dessert?"

Ella smiled and looked at the ground. "I can't believe this is how I'm going to die."

"I should have drank that rum," Jack regretted, thinking back to the bottle he refused before they reached land. The drums started to get louder and Ella felt panic bubble inside. Jack gave her a reassuring smile and she put on a brave face.

A boy came running across the bridge yelling just as the fire was about to be lit. The entire tribe looked at Jack for instruction.

_I wonder what they plan on doing in these situations after they eat him_, Ella thought to herself.

Jack looked around innocently at the cannibals before realizing they were waiting for him. "Well, go on then. Go get them. Paylala," he told them as he gestured to the boy.

"Paylala!" they yelled as they dropped everything and ran. Literally they dropped everything and ran. The lit torch dropped to the floor and rolled to the pit. Jack screamed when he noticed, trying to call them back.

"No, no! No. Oi! Not good. No, no!" He blew on the torch.

"No, that'll make it catch fire!" Ella warned him.

"What?" he said not paying attention and blowing on it again. The wood caught easily and the flames grew quickly. "Bugger."

Thinking quickly, he bounced himself on the pole as he tried to get it to come out of the notches in the wood. He succeeded and fell to the ground, rolling away from the fire. He kicked his feet free and got up.

"Jack, help!" Ella yelled as the flames licked her skin. He ran over to her and pushed her pole from its place. She fell to the floor with a thud and rolled away quickly. "I am so sick of falling to the ground," she said as she kicked her feet free as Jack had.

Once she had gotten up she and Jack ran across the bridge. They made it to yet another cliff and had to stop abruptly.

"Seriously? What is with all the cliffs?" Ella said as she looked down the straight drop.

Jack turned to see a boy holding a three pronged fork and a fairly sharp knife. He crab walked over to him and snatched the knife off the boy, who in turn ran away. He began sawing at the ropes binding his hand together. Once they were free he sawed off Ella's as well.

"Uh, Jack," she said as she spotted two cannibals standing and watching them.

He watched them silently for a moment before screaming and running towards them, only to end up impaling a coconut. He lifted it up carefully and got the bright idea to swing it at them. It was caught easily by the larger one who revealed a sneer as she lowered the fruit. The white milk splattered across her face, which she apparently was not pleased about.

~~~

Will and the crew had made it to the top and rolled the cage off another cliff as they tried to escape the cannibals who had been alerted. When the cage came to a stop they pushed their legs through and ran. Unfortunately they ran off another cliff and into a river.

_Bloody cliffs_, Will thought to himself.

The cage broke open on impact and they all swam out of it and made their way to safety. The cannibals opened fire as they shot arrow after arrow at them. They screamed out as they did so, not even aiming anymore. Will managed to get away, as well as the rest of the crew.

The boy that Jack stole the knife from came running onto the other side of the cliff. He screamed to them about the escaping chief and chieftess. They immediately stopped and headed to where the boy told them where they were last seen.

~~~

The two cannibals were throwing fruit at Jack in anger. A pineapple narrowly missed his face and he screamed out. Ella stood by watching with fascination at the scene before her. She was completely forgotten until she saw Jack almost take a coconut to the head and decided to throw a papaya that was near her. The cannibals turned to her and she regretted throwing it.

"Sorry," she said shyly. "I'm on your side, I meant to hit him!" she said trying to convince them.

"Oi!" Jack yelled offended. The cannibals went back to ignoring her and started throwing fruit at him again.

"STOP!" Jack screamed all of a sudden.

The cannibals halted mid throw and tilted their heads at the sight before them. There stood Jack, looking like a shish kebab. Ella couldn't help but giggle at him. He had pineapples, mangos, papayas, and watermelons on both ends of his pole.

Jack looked ahead of him at a pile of rocks and charged forward. His pole got stuck and flung him up into the air as he flipped a couple times, airborne, and landed on the other side of the cliff. Ella smiled at the idea and started running. She managed to do just as Jack had, but ended up landing a bit too far on the edge of the other cliff.

She felt herself start to tilt back and let out a squeal as she started tipping over the edge. Jack rushed to hug her to him and pull her further onto the land but it was too late. She fell over and grabbed onto him, dragging him with her as they fell.

Screaming all the way the two plummeted down. Their sticks got stuck between a narrowing of the cliffs, he smiled. Ella looked around in surprise until she heard a crack and they slid down a few inches.

"Bugger," Jack said right before they fell and unraveled from their ropes. He kept Ella in his arms and squeezed her tightly. He saw the bridge come closer and moved her on top of him as they fell. His back smacked straight through the wooden bridge below and they fell onto another. They kept going through each bridge, leaving human shaped holes in them.

His back hit the ground loudly and Ella groaned at the sudden stop. She smiled, grateful that Jack took the brunt of it and nuzzled into his neck. He opened his eyes to see fruit falling towards them. He hugged her closer and closed his eyes as he heard them smash on the ground. It splattered on them and Jack opened his eyes to see the massacre of broken papayas, mangoes, watermelons and more around them. He smiled at their surviving until he looked up and saw two poles heading straight for them.

"Bugger," he said before he rolled Ella off of him into safety. One pole landed straight up between his legs, a bit too close to his goods for his liking. The other landed right above his head, making him shiver.

"Jack!" Ella yelled as she saw him almost get impaled twice.

"I'm fine," he said getting up and dusting himself off. He hadn't expected Ella to run and hug him. "Really, I'm fine, love," he said as she tightened her grip.

Ella stepped back, just to have his arms snake around her waist and pull her closer. He gave her a gentle kiss and smiled at her. "Shall we get off this horrible island?"

She nodded in agreement.

~~~

The _Pearl_ was no longer beached and the crew were almost done with their work to ready it for sail. Will was holding onto a rope while he looked into the jungle for any signs of Jack and Ella.

"I'm not leaving without them," he told Gibbs. There was a loud noise, sounding like a stampede. Rounding the corner were Jack and Ella running for their lives all while screaming, the Pelegostos running behind them.

"Time to go."

Ella grabbed onto the ropes and hugged herself to them, never being so thankful to see the _Pearl_. Jack nonchalantly hung from them as he looked back to the cannibals on the beach.

"Alas my children, this is the day, you shall always remember as the day that you almost caught-" a wave crashed down onto Jack and Ella, interrupting his notorious farewell speech. "Captain Jack Sparrow," he said after he spit the water out of his mouth.

Ella laughed and pushed her wet hair out of her face. Jack gave her a playful glare.


	6. Chapter 6: Keeping Warm

**Thank you for the reviews and here is the next chapter! ****I hope you**** enjoy this chapter and review :)**  
Warning this is where the M rating kicks in. 

Chapter six: Keeping warm

Will pulled Ella up onto the deck of the Pearl as Gibbs tried to help Jack up, only to have him shoo his hand away. One of the crew members took off their coat to give to Ella and she went to reach it, but before she could Jack shook his off and draped it over her. She smiled at the crew member to thank him for his offer before she glared at Jack who was already leading her up to the helm.

"Let's put some distance between us and this island and head out to open sea," Gibbs suggested as he followed his captain

"Yes to the first, yes to the second, but only as so far as we keep to the shallows as much as possible," Jack said, still having an arm draped possessively over Ella. Now that they were surrounded by men that hadn't been with a woman for months, he needed to show them she was off limits.

"Now, that seems a bit contradictory, Captain," Gibbs said as he noticed Jack's behavior being even stranger than before.

"I have every faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills, Master Gibbs," Jack told him as he continued to move to the helm. "Now where is that monkey I want to shoot something," he said angrily as he took his pistol out and let his arm drop off Ella. The monkey dropped down and screeched at him, causing Ella to jump and whip her pistol out and shoot it.

"Oi, I wanted to do that," Jack said looking at her.

"Sorry, it scared me!"

He frowned as he made his way up to the helm once more. Ella walked ahead and chose to lean against the banister and watch the crew run around on deck. Will came up to Jack who was still trying to get to the helm after being interrupted at each attempt.

"Jack," he called out to him.

"Aye," he said as he kept his sight on Ella. There was a man standing near her and he didn't like how he looked at her.

"Elizabeth is in danger," Will said to him trying to get him to stop walking and listen to him.

"Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye on her? Maybe lock her up somewhere?" Jack answered as he kept walking.

"Jack!" Ella said hitting him. She stood at the top of the stairs now and Jack grabbed her arm and brought her with him.

"She is locked up. In prison. Bound to hang for helping _you_." Will was trying to guilt Jack into feeling sorry for Elizabeth. It wouldn't work, the only woman capable of making Jack feel guilty was Ella... and his mother when he was a kid.

"There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistake," he retorted.

"Excuse me?" Ella said as she pulled her arm from him.

"You know what I mean, love," he said in attempt to fix his slip up. Ella narrowed her eyes at him and he looked away quickly. He hated when she looked at him angrily. It was far too much like looking into the sea during a terrible storm.

"So you'll let Elizabeth and _Ella_ hang?" Will said, being sure to emphasize Ella's involvement.

Jack walked away from Will not liking what he said he grabbed Ella as he went. Almost as if he thought taking her away from Will would keep her safe. He tried to put his arms around her possessively as before but she shrugged him off, still mad about his previous comment.

Will pulled a sword from a crew member nearby and placed it at Jack's neck. "I need that compass, Jack," he said as he motioned to the object.

Jack looked at Will and then to Ella. She was still angry, which meant he wasn't going to get any help from her. He smirked at Will. He didn't need any. He moved the blade to his other shoulder, causing Will's face to flash in confusion before being replaced with determination once more.

"I must trade it for her freedom," Will said as he kept his sword on him.

"Mister Gibbs," Jack called out as he ducked out from the sword.

"Captain?"

"We have a need to travel up river," he told him. Gibbs's eyes went wide and he looked at his captain worriedly. Ella couldn't help but be curious and crept up to see what they were talking about. Jack mistook it for her forgiving him, and he put an arm around her waist. She didn't bother protesting, she wasn't even that mad anymore anyway.

"By need, do you mean a trifling need? Fleeting? As in, say, a passing fancy?" Gibbs asked nervously, hopefully.

Jack narrowed his eyes as he stared at nothing in particular. "No, a resolute and unyielding need," he corrected before looking at his first mate. Gibbs didn't seem too happy with what those words meant, and Ella looked at Jack for answers as to why.

"What we need to do is make sail for Port Royal with all haste," Will interrupted. Ella rolled her eyes, he just wouldn't let it go. He won't even consider if Jack is doing this for him.

"William, I will trade you the compass if you will help me find this," Jack said as he pulled out a piece of cloth from his coat still draped over Ella. He showed them the picture of the key and smiled.

"You want us to find this?" Will asked looking at the faded drawing. Ella looked at it and memorized its shape.

"No," Jack said still smiling. "You want you to find this. Because the finding of this finds you incapacitorially finding and/or locating in discovering the detecting of a way to save your dolly belle ol' what's her face."

"This is going to save Elizabeth?" Will asked with disbelief.

"How much do you know about Davy Jones?" Jack asked as he looked at him.

"Not much," he answered truthfully.

"Yeah, that's going to save Elizabeth."

~~~

Jack was standing at the helm while Ella studied the key picture with Will. She couldn't figure out how that key would save Elizabeth's life. Will let out an annoyed growl and stuffed the cloth into his pocket. Ella shrugged and went to stand by Jack.

"Here," she said as she took off his coat. She hadn't realized how cold it had gotten until she took it off. "You must be freezing," she said as she shivered from the cold. Jack looked at her and shrugged. The cold didn't affect him much.

"If you want you can keep it on, I'm not the one shaking," he said offering the coat again.

Ella was about to take it when she thought of something better. She didn't have anything to do until they got to wherever they were going, so no one needed her. And she hadn't gotten to even be close to Jack for hours. He kept getting called away just as she'd get a moment. He seemed to be a bit irritated with the constant callings as he wanted to get back to where they were back on his throne. At one point they had been able to hide behind the stairs and steal a kiss before Gibbs had found them. Jack had stared daggers into his first mate as he reluctantly left Ella. _I guess they were on that island for quite some time_, Ella had thought.

The interruptions and something else that she didn't know seemed to be wearing Jack's patience thin. Ella decided to act on her idea as she looked at Jack. He was frowning and gripped the helm with white knuckles. She smirked as she stepped closer to him.

"I know a way we can both keep warm," she whispered breathily as she placed her hand on the opening of his deep v-neck. His skin was warm despite the cold wind and she looked up into his face. She smirked seeing him lick his lips at what she was implying.

He whisked her away quickly as pleasing images flashed through his mind. Most of which contained her wearing far less clothing. She giggled at him as he pushed passed people, yelling at them to move. They were a few steps from the captain's cabin when Gibbs had to interrupt.

"Captain?" he asked as he saw Jack rushing by.

"Not now," Jack yelled as he bashed the door open and pulled Ella in with him. Before Gibbs could say another word Jack slammed the door shut.

~~~

Ella was pushed against the door as Jack placed his hands on either side of her. She looked into his lust filled brown eyes and her breath caught when she saw how intently they were focused on her. She bit her lip and looked down, blushing as she realized what she had offered. He smirked at the color flushing her cheeks.

Looking back up she couldn't help but smile at him. Any hesitation vanished the instant she looked at him. Tilting her head up gently, she captured his lips softly, intimately. In response Jack lowered one arm to wrap around her waist, pulling her into him.

She had one hand twisted into his hair and the other wrapped around him. He swept his tongue along her bottom lip and as soon as they parted their tongues met, dancing around each other for dominance- Jack's won. They pulled apart only to catch their breath. Neither one of them knew when things went from gentle to passionate. Neither one cared.

Ella kissed him again, desperate for more. Nothing mattered at that moment but Jack and her. Nothing existed but the two of them. Not Elizabeth's life in danger, not Will's, or even hers. Not Beckett or her uncle. It was just her and Jack. And _closeness_.

Ella gasped for a breath, but Jack didn't need one. He went straight to her neck and placed kiss after kiss up and down, leaving her skin tingling where his lips were. She rested her head back against the wall giving him easier access to her neck. A moan escaped her lips as she felt Jack make his way down from nibbling on her ear to a very sensitive spot on her collar bone. With a hum she rotated her hips forward, pushing them into his as her body begged for more.

Jack groaned when he felt the pressure against his groin. He hoisted her leg up around his waist before he slowly moved his hand to grab her ass. He wished the breeches she wore weren't there, he wanted to touch her, needed to. She let out an approving moan as he crashed his mouth on hers. Their breathing became shallow and erratic as Jack pulled her closer yet again, and she moaned helplessly into each and every movement he made.

He pulled her other leg onto him as he pushed her against the door, using it to support her. He groaned at their new position and kept kissing her. His hand found its way up her shirt and he stroked her sides, loving how soft and smooth her skin was. He was so happy she'd decided to come find him.

"Jack," she breathed as he kissed her neck once more.

Hearing her say his name so airily made him realize how much he needed it too. He removed his hand from caressing her lovely skin and started quickly pulling at the laces on her leather corset. Once it was undone he tore it off and threw it on the ground, causing her to gasp. He took her off of the door and carried her over to the bed, her legs still wrapped firmly around him.

He placed her on the bed and looked down at her. She looked up at him with innocent, passion filled blue eyes. He removed his shirt before joining her. Their tongues once again dancing with each other, Jack's hands found themselves in her shirt once more.

Ella's hands griped Jack's back as he kissed her. They roamed his skin, feeling every scar. She couldn't help but want to touch and know every inch of him. He tugged at her shirt and she understood what he wanted. She arched her back to let him pull it off of her, giggling when she heard him groan at the sight of her exposed body.

Once Jack managed to remove her shirt his hands explored their new territory. Each caress, each touch, sent sparks through her. She moaned as he continued to explore, his hands starting to drift lower. He frantically began to undo the buttons on his breeches as he tried not to break their kiss.

Once he had them open he pulled them off and let them land somewhere on the floor before starting to pull hers off. She adjusted herself to let him pull them off with more ease, inadvertently pushing her hips harder against his, causing him to groan in pleasure. He threw the breeches off to the side and turned to look at her laying in front of him.

Her raven black curls were splayed around her. Her Caribbean Blue eyes were focused on him. Her swollen, tasty lips were set in a seductive, but innocent pout. Jack's eyes traveled down her slender neck stopping for a second on the sparrow necklace that lay comfortably between her supple breasts. He smiled at it before his eyes continued down her naked body. Her stomach was toned from the years of sword fighting. Her hips showed off her small waist, and each complemented her seemingly perfect hourglass figure. Her long legs were equally toned and her skin was tanned to a flawless golden color. She lay there completely revealed as she allowed him to memorize every part of her.

She was breathtaking. He lowered himself down and kissed her gently on the lips.

"You're beautiful," he whispered as he kissed her.

"You're not so bad yourself," she said before she kissed him back. While Jack had taken a moment to look her over, she had done the same. She saw his warm brown eyes and high cheekbones. His lips looked soft and inviting. His torso was lean and muscular, making his strength obvious. She had blushed when her eyes had drifted down, she'd expected him to catch her and smirk, but his eyes were too busy looking at her body.

Jack positioned himself on top of her and realized she was most likely a virgin. He swallowed dryly and decided to take it slower than he wanted to. He kissed her tenderly before he slowly thrust into her.

"Ah," she gasped at the feeling and he stopped, holding their position. She was a virgin.

He waited for her to relax again before pushing in more. He let her adjust to the feeling as he closed his eyes enjoying it. She felt amazing, but he had to remind himself that he had to go slow. Once he felt like she was adjusted he slowly pulled out, smirking when he heard her whimper at the loss. He pushed back in again keeping the tempo, her contracting in response in turn causing him to groan loudly.

"More," she spoke with her eyes closed.

Jack looked at her and saw the blissful look on her face. He grinned and began to pick up the pace. She moaned as he got faster, clinging to him. Their breathing was becoming quicker and quicker as they continued. Jack started thrusting harder and faster as she withered under him. Her moans turned to whimpers as she started to get close to the edge. Sensing where she was Jack sped up even more, determined to ride her through it. She started to moan continuously as she got closer and closer. She tipped over the edge when he kissed a soft spot between her collarbone and neck.

She panted as she came down from the high, only to have Jack start to build her up again. She moved her hips to meet his movements, surprising him happily. He groaned as he held her. She forgot about everything else as she tried have him deeper.

"Ella," he said huskily as he felt her start to fall into his rhythm.

It wasn't long before they were both lost in pleasure as they climbed to their peaks. Jack groaned as his thrusts got harder and harder, knowing he wouldn't hold out much longer. Ella felt herself lose control and she started to call out Jack's name as it got closer and closer.

"J-Jack!" she screamed out as she felt herself on knifes edge.

Hearing her scream his name out so desperately and blissfully snapped something in him. He gave one final thrust before he held himself in her, both prolonging each other's orgasm. They stayed like that for a minute or two. Hot, sweaty, and satisfied. Panting, Jack let go of her and collapsed next to her. They lay there trying to catch their breath. Jack brought her closer to him and she let herself be spooned. He draped an arm around her waist as she sighed happily before they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


	7. Chapter 7: Tia Dalma

**I had my first day of senior year Monday! This years going to be fun, I can feel it. To celebrate here is the next chapter! Enjoy it everyone and let me know what you think by leaving a review!**

**Thank you to Sera, Hateme101, MistfitCarter and daydreamer987 for your kind words! I look forward to your thoughts on this chapter and the ones to come :)**

Chapter seven: Tia Dalma

Ella woke up before Jack. In their sleep they had changed from their original spooning position to their current one. Their limbs were tangled in each other, Ella's leg between Jack's and his arms wrapped around her. He breathed soundly and Ella enjoyed the peaceful moment, committing how he looked to memory. She lightly traced her fingers across his jaw. Jack frowned in his sleep muttering something.

"Shh," she soothed quietly before she gave him a feather light kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Bloody monkey," Jack muttered after she pulled back.

Ella giggled softly and traced her fingers down his chest. He relaxed into her touch as she moved her fingers over his tattoos, scars, and two bullet wounds that were too close to his heart. She didn't think about what she was doing as her hand wondered down his torso.

Jack had woken up to the feeling of drifting hands. He had waited to see what she would do, but when he realized she was just mindlessly tracing his body he came to the conclusion she didn't mean anything by it. He grabbed her hand and she looked up at him, as if just realizing what she was doing. Blushing she averted her eyes, causing him to smirk.

He released her hand and tilted her head up to him. As he pulled her in closer he kissed her unhurried. He had never felt so relaxed. Ella moved her lips against his softly. A moan escaped her lips at the intimacy that was put into the kiss. Her hand held onto his muscled side as she kissed him back trying to convey how much she had missed him, and how happy she was at that moment.

Jack got the message, and in response rolled onto his back as he pulled her on top of him so she straddled his hips. He held onto hers before stroking his hands down her thighs. His eyes never left hers as she watched him with lust. Sliding her hands down his chest as she lowered herself to meet his lips, Jack's hands moved to her ass. They kissed each other slowly, the only sounds in the cabin being small moans escaping both of their mouths.

Just as he was about to hurry things along there was a knock at the door. The disturbance caused Jack to growl in annoyance as he kissed her. He tried to ignore it and hoped it would go away. It seemed to work, but just as Ella ground her hips against his growing erection there was another knock on the door accompanied with a shout.

"Captain?" Gibbs called.

"Bugger off," Jack yelled, breaking the silence in the room that had lasted the fifteen minutes they had been awake. He groaned as Ella swirled her hips above him teasingly.

"But captain," Gibbs started again.

"Not now Gibbs. Even if Jack could come to the door, I don't think he's in any state to make coherent decisions," Ella said before she, yet again, ground her hips, harder this time, on Jack, causing him to close his eyes and groan out loudly, being sure to make Gibbs know just what he was interrupting.

"Jack we've arrived," Will yelled out from the other side of the door. He had seen Gibbs calling to him and not getting an answer. Not even thinking he walked over and yelled out his message, unaware of what was happening in the cabin, or even that Jack was not alone.

"Bloody whelp," Jack muttered as Ella gave him one far too brief kiss before hoping off the bed and getting dressed. "Hang on," he yelled as he got up.

Ella had her top on and bent down to pick up her breeches when she felt a light slap on her ass. She turned around to find Jack with a mischievous grin on his face. She rolled her eyes and threw his shirt at him before pulling her breeches on.

"We should finish that very soon," he said as he put his shirt on.

"Oh, really?" she asked as she adjusted her corset. Jack had gotten dressed quickly and was just putting his hat on as he saw Ella come towards him. He smirked at her.

"Well I didn't mean now," he joked.

Ella rolled her eyes and turned around, showing the laces Jack had torn undone the night before. She lifted her hair up as she had not yet put it in a bun and waited for him to help lace her.

"Funny, you know I've never actually laced one up," he said as he went to work on it. "I much prefer taking them off, _especially_ yours." He finished lacing it and moved some strands of her hair to the side before kissing her neck. His arms pulled her back to rest on his chest as he did so, enjoying the way she hummed in approval.

"Jack," she said as she realized if they continued they'd be unclothed in a few minutes. He kept kissing her neck, sucking on one particular spot, determined to make his mark.

Another knock came at the door. Jack nibbled at the same place on her neck before leaning back.

"Yes, alright," he huffed as he released her and headed to answer it.

Will stood outside impatiently. He smiled when the door opened and Jack stood staring at him. He didn't understand why he was getting the dirty look Jack gave him until he saw Ella standing behind him. Will's smile dropped from his face as he realized.

Ella, the girl who had become practical this little sister, was standing behind Jack as she put her disheveled hair into a bun. He boiled with anger at the realization of just what was going on in there, and most likely had been going on since they both disappeared last night.

Will shoved Jack back against the wall. He brought his face close to his and ignored the confused look on his face.

"That's my sister," he seethed at Jack, his voice full of threat.

"No she's not," Jack pointed out confused.

"We got close over the year," Ella explained casually as she stood by and watched Will go into protective mode once again. This had happened once back in Port Royal. A nice merchant started talking her up on her way back from the docks. Will was on his way to deliver an order when he spotted them. The poor guy had that sword to his throat before he could blink.

"Oh," Jack said as he caught on. He smiled at Will's anger. "That makes her off limits?"

"Yes, she is _my_ little sister," Will said angrily.

"Excuse me, but I'm not anyone's!" Ella said crossing her arms, the movement made the loose curls around her face fall to the side, revealing the love bite Jack had made moments ago. He smirked when he saw it.

Will followed Jack's gaze, to see what he was smirking at so happily. He saw the mark on Ella's neck and a new anger rose inside of him. He shoved Jack against the wall again as he wound back to punch him.

"Will!" Ella yelled to stop him. He didn't punch him, but instead kneed him in the crotch, refusing to let him to get away unscathed.

Jack groaned in pain as he closed his legs and bent over slightly, while Will stormed off towards the longboats. Ella rushed over to him.

"I'm so sorry, Jack. He's just a bit over protective sometimes." She tried to think of something to do to help him. He was still bent over, recovering. "I'll make it feel better later?" she offered in a low whisper.

Jack smiled at the idea, planning to kiss her as a sign of accepting her offer. When he looked up however, he saw Will glaring at him from across the deck. He swallowed before addressing Ella. "Maybe we should be a bit more discreet?" he suggested.

Ella had been pulled into the same longboat as Gibbs by Will, who didn't want her sitting near Jack. They were rowing passed small huts as they went. Will asked Gibbs a question and he answered. She tuned into the conversation as it drew to a close.

"And the key will spare him that?" Will asked Gibbs as he looked at Jack, who was standing on the bow of the longboat over.

"Now that's the very question Jack wants answered. Bad enough to go visit... her," Gibbs replied as they came to a stop in front of a shake.

Ella wished she would have listened to the entire conversation. She didn't know who this 'her' was, but if Jack was acting like this because of her, she was keeping her wits about her.

As soon as she had gotten off the longboat and Will was turned around busy, Jack had rushed over and swept her away. He guided her possessively, his arms incasing her, to the entrance to the shake. He stopped before entering. Ella looked up at his face.

"No worries, love," Jack said to comfort her. "Tia Dalma and I go way back." His eyes were on the door, so he missed the look on Ella's face."Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable we are," Jack said causing her jaw to tighten. He thought about the statement and doubt flickered in his mind. "Were," he corrected. "Have been," he adjusted. "Before."

The obvious apprehension in his voice made Ella smile.

"I'll watch your back," Gibbs offered.

"It's me front I'm worried about," Jack said as he built up the courage to push through the door.

"I'll watch that then," Ella said as she put her hand on his chest. He smiled down at her before pushing through the door, though he kept her behind him.

The room was dark, only a few candles lighting it. Ella clung to him as she passed a large yellow python on a tree. Looking around the room she thought it looked a bit mysterious. Seemingly useless junk cluttered the shelves. Jars of varies things, one of eye balls, hung from the ceiling. She peeked out from behind Jack and saw a table blocking the entrance to another room. A dark woman sat at it, looking intently at the crab claws that lay on the table in front of her. She looked up at the sound of visitors, her dreadlocks swaying.

"Jack Sparrow," she said grinning as she got up and walked around the table.

"Tia Dalma," Jack said, his arms wide as if he expected a hug. Ella pulled at his jacket, making sure he didn't go any further to the woman. Jack ignored her as he kept his fake smile in place.

"I always knew da wind would blow ye back to me one day," she said as she neared him.

Ella frowned feeling jealous yet again.

"You," she said as she spotted Will just coming through the door. "You have a touch of destiny about you, William Turna." She observed him as he came closer, confused.

"You know me?" he asked.

She laughed amused as she got close to him. "Do you want to know me?" she asked seductively.

Jack jumped between the two as he waved his hands in the air. "No, no. There'll be no knowing here," he stated, a tinge of jealousy in his voice. He moved Tia away by her arm as he whispered in her ear, "I thought I knew you?" Jack looked up to see Ella's deadly glare at them. He realized what he said, and saw the flaming jealousy in her eyes. He liked it.

Tia noticed the look Ella gave as well and widened her eyes with sudden knowledge. She smiled as she approached the girl.

"When's the important day?" she asked coyly. Ella's face showed confusion as did Jack's.

"What day?" he asked as he stood by Ella.

"The wedding," Tia answered as she sat at her desk. Ella's eyes went wide as she remembered. She'd been so happy with Jack that she had completely forgotten. She'd taken her ring off when she changed into her pirate clothing and tucked it into her breech pocket.

"Oh," she said as she felt tears form in her eyes. Jack looked at her with disbelief. She was engaged? He looked at her, initially angry and hurt, until he saw the tears. Tia saw the confusion on Jack's face and the tears in Ella's eyes.

"You've not told 'im?" she asked with curiosity.

"No," Ella whispered as she fought the lump in her throat. "I haven't told anybody," she said as she took out the ring. It glimmered in the candle light beautifully, making her hate it even more.

"That's a big diamond," Ragetti said eyeing it.

"It's hideous," Ella said angrily through the hurt. Jack looked at the ring, unable to settle on a feeling about it.

"I didn't know you were engaged," Will said as he looked at it. "Why wouldn't you at least tell me?"

"It happened just before I jumped onto the ship to come with you," she said sadly.

"Who gave it to you?" Gibbs piped up.

"Beckett," Will spat the name as he realized he was the only person who she saw beforehand, and the person she was promised to by her uncle. He hadn't expected Beckett to actually want to marry her. Why would he?

"Yes, Lord Cutler Beckett _told_ me I was marrying him after he explained how he was going to use me by doing it. I shouldn't have been surprised. I'd gotten the letter from my uncle, I knew who I was promised to. But something, something in me thought it wouldn't happen." Ella didn't say it was the hope that Jack would have kept his promise and taken her away before it happened. She couldn't stop the tears from following down her cheeks. She didn't attempt to wipe them away either as they burned their paths down. She was angry, hurt, and _scared_. Scared to see Jack's reaction.

Jack stood there too shocked to say anything. He hadn't heard Beckett's name in years, he had known him when he was just making his way up in the East India Trading Company. Jack hated the man then, but hearing his name in this circumstance, he hated him even more. He'd noticed that Ella had not said Beckett asked her, he _told_ her. Once again forcing her into marriage. And worse yet, he was using her. _His_ Ella. Looking up to see the raw hurt on her face and fear in her teary eyes made his blood boil.

"Ella," Will said softly.

She snapped out of her depression when she heard the pity in his voice. She looked around and saw the sadness in everyone's eyes, though she avoided Jack's. She cleared her throat before she spoke, "We've come for help, and we're not leaving without it."

Tia understood her need for a distraction from the subject and nodded. "Come," she said to Will, gesturing to her table.

"Come," Jack repeated as he shooed Will towards the chair in front of the desk. He moved to stand behind him, bringing Ella with him. The news about Beckett made him feel even more protective. Ella hadn't expected him to react the way he did, so when he pulled her next to him and secured a tight arm around her waist, she was more than relieved.

"What service may I do ya?" Tia asked as she leaned forward and caressed Will's face. She saw Jack standing behind and looked at him, her demeanor changing into a harsh one. "You know I demand payment," she told him as she straightened.

"I brought payment," Jack said gesturing with the hand that wasn't around Ella. A covered cage was brought in and Ella looked at it, thinking of what it could be. "Look," Jack said before he tore the cover off. He shot the monkey with his pistol, clearly happy to shoot something. "An undead monkey," he exclaimed as he saw it screech at him. "Top that."

Tia nodded at it and went to its cage. She opened the gate on it and let the monkey scramble out and swing away to the back room.

"No!" Gibbs yelled as he saw the monkey disappear into the next room. "You have no idea how long it took us to catch that," he said thinking of the struggle. He'd been wondering where Ella was while the entire crew was running around after the bloody undead bastard.

"Poor Jack," Ella said as she thought of it in the cage.

"The payment is fair," Tia said nodding her head before sitting down.

"We are looking for this," Will said placing the cloth picture on the table. "And what it goes to."

Ella saw the look of recognition in Tia's face and instantly knew there was something she knew that she wasn't going to tell them. She shifted herself onto her other leg, but almost fell, forgetting Jack's arm was around her. He steadied her and held her closer as he kept his eyes on her, making sure she was okay.

"Da compass you bartered from me, it cannot lead you to dis," Tia said as she looked at Jack, bringing him back to what was happening. He narrowed his eyes and tried to look like he didn't care, playing with a few of Ella's curls to distract.

"Maybe...why?" he said as he kept twirling her hair in his fingers, causing her to look at him for the first time since the ring was brought up. The hurt and fear was gone and she had a look he couldn't name in her eyes, but he could see she felt safe. He smiled at her as he stopped playing with her hair and turned to Tia.

She laughed, clearly very much amused by what Jack had said. "Ah, Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants," she said as she smiled. Jack frowned at what she said before ignoring her and going back to playing with Ella's hair. Tia smiled seeing him so caught up in the girl. "Or, do you know but are loathe to claim it as your own?"

Jack looked at her, brows furrowed as he tried to figure out what she meant. He felt Ella's hand move across his back and looked back to her. She peered up at him, blinking her lashes as she bit her lip in thought. He ignored the urge to kiss her.

"Your key go to a chest," Tia stated flatly. "It's what lay inside the chest that you seek, don't it?

"What's inside it?" Gibbs asked excitedly.

"Gold? Jewels? Unclaimed properties of valuable nature?" Pintel asked equally eager.

"Nothin' bad, I 'ope," Ragetti added as he looked around at the different jars, and being startled by the one full of eyeballs.

"You know of Davy Jones, yes? A man of the seas, a great sailor. Till he run afoul of that which vexes all men," Tia said proudly.

"What vexes all men?" Will asked.

"Well, the sea, of course!" Gibbs said sure of himself.

"Sums?" Pintel asked.

"The dichotomy of good and evil?" Ragetti suggested. Ella smiled at him, surprised at his knowledge and good guess.

Jack wasn't paying much attention, too caught up in holding Ella and sneaking kisses when Will wasn't looking. He had heard the mention of Davy Jones and pushed the thoughts that popped into his mind away, focusing on Ella. As they guessed what was in the chest he successfully got Ella to move to a wall, out of Will's view, and she was kissing him back softly. He was trying to kiss the pain she had left away, but when he heard their pathetic attempts of guessing, he rolled his eyes. He turned from Ella, which ended with her frowning as her lips landed on his cheek instead, and spoke.

"A woman," he told them, avoiding their questioning looks as they wondered how he knew.

"A woman," Tia confirmed as she looked at Jack, still trapping Ella against the wall. "He fell in love," she told the others.

"No, no, no," Gibbs said shaking his head. "I heard it was the sea he fell in love with," he said thinking back to the stories he knew.

"Same story, different versions. And all are true," Tia snapped, annoyed. "See it was a woman. As changing and harsh and untamable as the sea," she told them proudly. "He never stopped loving her," she smiled as if she was remembering something. Her face changed and twisted in hurt. "But the pain it caused him was too much to live with. But not enough to cause him to die."

"What exactly did he put in the chest," Will asked, sick of her constant mood changes.

Tia looked at him with sadness in her eyes. "Him heart," she said as she put her hand over hers, love and sorrow in her voice.

Ella heard what Tia said and froze. Jack had tried to go back to kissing her, but Ella had been too interested in the story to kiss him back. She tried pushing him away to join the others and listen, but Jack held her in place and decided to settle for kissing her cheeks and neck. Ella gave up, and accepted that he was not going to let her go, so she stayed and tried to hear what was being said.

"Literally or figuratively?" Ragetti asked to be sure.

"He can't literally put his heart in a chest," Pintel said looking at his friend as if he had said something impossible. "Can he?" he asked as he remembered all the things he has seen that should have been impossible.

"It was not worth feeling the small, fleeting joys life brings. And so, him carve out his heart, lock it away in a chest, and hide it from the world. The key? He keep with him at all times," Tia said seriously. Ella buried her head in Jack's chest at the thought, Jack wrapped his arms around her automatically.

"You knew this!" Will accused Jack, choosing to ignore his hold on Ella.

"I did not!" Jack retorted as he let go of her. He made his way over to Will, pulling Ella along with him. "I did not know where the key was, but now we do. So all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your Bonnie lass, eh?" The words flew from his mouth. He looks nervous all of a sudden. _Why does he look nervous?_ Ella asked herself.

"Let me see yer hand," Tia demanded. Jack went to give her his right hand, but reluctantly gave her his left after the look he saw on her face. She started to unwrap it and Jack looked away. The bandage fell away revealing a large black _thing_ in the middle of his palm. Ella's eyes went wide, wondering what it was.

"The black spot!" Gibbs said yelled at the sight of it. He spit on the ground and brushed his front before he turned around in a circle. Ragetti and Pintel repeated the yell and ritual.

"My eyesight's as good as ever, just so you know," Jack said with a joking smile, still avoiding looking at his hand.

"Jack?" Ella said as she got closer to him, taking his hand from Tia. She examined it and looked up to his eyes. He faked a smile at her, but she could see he was scared. _That's not a good sign_, Ella thought to herself as she helped him re-bandage it.

Tia came back from the other room holding a large jar. "Davy Jones cannot make port, cannot step on land but once every ten years. So, you will carry land with you," she told him as she handed him the jar. Jack took it warily.

"This is a jar of dirt," he said stating the obvious.

"Yes," Tia said.

"Is the jar of dirt going to help?"

"Jack! Just take the damn dirt," Ella said hitting his arm.

"If you don't want it, give it back," Tia said after a quick smile to Ella. She thought Jack should listen to the girl more often.

"No," he said as he hugged it childishly to his chest, causing Ella to erupt in a fit of giggles at his behavior.

"Then it helps," Tia said.

Will waited for Ella to control her laughing before speaking. "It seems we have a need to find the _Flying Dutchman_," he told Tia. Jack stood behind Will once more, this time hugging the jar to him instead of Ella. Tia nodded as she picked up her crab claws and sat.

"A touch...of destiny," she spoke as she rolled the claws and a dice onto the table.


	8. Chapter 8: Davy Jones

**Chapter eight has arrived! Please leave me a review with your feedback.  
**

Chapter eight: Davy Jones

Rain pelted the _Pearl_ as Ella slipped about the deck trying to make her way over to Will and Jack. She almost fell as a gust of wind blew at her harshly, but Jack caught her before she tripped. She held onto him as another gust pushed her sideways.

"That's the _Flying Dutchman_?" Will yelled above the weather.

_Yes, Will. You want to shout that louder, I don't think the ship the other side of world heard you._ Ella thought with a roll of her eyes.

"She doesn't look like much," Will said looking at it.

"Neither do you," Jack said, his eyes on the ship. "Do _not_ underestimate her." He nudged Gibbs sharply.

"Ow. Uh, must've run afoul of a reef," Gibbs claimed before he went off.

"So, what's your plan then?" Jack asked Will. He moved to stand next to him, showing no signs of the rain or wind existing. Ella didn't know how he did it. She tried to move over to join them, only to take one step and almost end up doing a split. She grabbed onto the railing and slowly made her way over to them.

_Baby steps_, Ella thought to herself.

"Ella and I row over, search the ship until I find your bloody key," Will said simply.

"And if there are crewmen?" Jack asked.

"We cut down anyone in our path," Will answered. Jack frowned, just hearing the 'we' part in his plan.

"I like it. Simple, easy to remember. But Ella won't be going with you," Jack said as she finally arrived next to them.

"Why not?" she and Will asked together.

"Because I need you with me," he answered, though he didn't say why.

"Your chariot awaits you," Ragetti laughed as he gestured to the rocking longboat. Will walked over to it, accepting that Ella would not be joining him.

"Oi!" Jack yelled down to him. "If you happen to get captured, just say Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt. Might save your life."

Will started to row through the stormy sea. Jack turned his head a bit to Gibbs and said quietly, "Douse the lamps."

~~~

Will got onto the shipwreck to see a sailor pulling on a rope. He was muttering a prayer as he shook violently, he ignored the rain that had long soaked his clothing. His body was freezing and his hands were raw. Will made his way to him, carefully avoiding the debris on the floor.

"Sailor? Sailor!" Will called to the man. He didn't answer him, he kept focused on his job. He had to finish his job. "There's no use!" he yelled. "You've ru aground," he told him.

The sailor stopped at the mention of land. He stopped pulling and looked at Will as he trembled. His eyes were full of pure, horrified fear. "No," he said as he looked at the sea. His heartbeat picked up again as he remembered the horror. "Beneath us. Foul breath." He shivered, the smell still so fresh in his mind that the mention of it brought it back.

A body washed up, face down, on the edge of the ship, lying motionless. Will ran to it as he called out, wondering if the sailor was dead. He rolled the man on his back and jumped back. The sailor was dead, but his face was what horrified him. Or more specifically, the lack thereof. It had literally been suctioned off. All that was left was a ring and warped skin, pruned from the constant contact with water.

There was a burst of sound as the _Flying Dutchman _ripped its way out of the sea. Water drained from its decks as its mutated crew emerged from the depths, boarding the shipwreck. Their bodies were combined with fish parts and they smelled of rotting flesh. They lined up the survivors on a bench as they waited for their captain to board. There was a thud as the creature walked, each step ringing heavily on the debris covered deck.

Will kept his eyes down as he heard footsteps come closer. A crew member shivered next to him at the cold fingers of death, praying for his life and repeating he didn't want to die. Will dared to steal a glance at the captain, assuming it was Davy Jones. He saw his tentacle beard, matching his octopus face. He had an arm that was also a tentacle as well as another that was a large, red claw. The heavy footsteps were due to his crab legs, and his large build. The captain stopped before a sailor and grinned wickedly.

"Do you fear death?" he asked putting a pipe in his mouth. "Do you fear the dark abyss?" He took a puff of the pipe and blew it in the shaking man's face. "All your deeds lay bare, all your sins punished?" The sailor made an attempt at a nod as he raised his head to meet Jones. "I can offer you an escape."

"Don't listen to him!" a man screamed out in warning, he held prayer beads in his hand with a crucifixion hanging at the end. The sailor who was tempted looked at the man, unsure if he should believe him. With the doubt put in the sailors mind, Jones angered and stood up straight. He stomped his way over to the religious one, eyeing the thing in his hand. He grabbed him by the neck with his claw. Not cutting off air, but showing him he could.

"Do you not fear death?" Jones asked him coolly.

"I'll take my chances, sir," the religious sailor answered, his knuckles were white as he squeezed his only connection to his God. He let a breath of release go when Jones retracted his claw. His God was keeping him safe.

"To the depths," Jones ordered. The sailor's face flashed with horror before a mutated crew member pulled him backwards off the ship by his neck. There was a splash and Jones stood in the same spot, hoping he proved his point.

"Cold blooded," another sailor accused.

Jones narrowed his eyes at him, his sense of satisfaction gone. "Life is cruel," he spat. "Why should the afterlife be any different?" he reasoned before making his way to the original sailor. "I offer you the choice. Join my crew, and postpone the judgment. One hundred years before the mast." He turned to face the sailor, who still sat trembling. "Will ye serve?"

"I-I will serve," he spoke, a small smile donned his face at the thought of delaying death.

Jones laughed out cruelly before making his way down the line. He passed Will originally, but turned back when he realized. He looked him over confused. "You are neither dead nor dying," he stated. "What is your purpose here?"

Will looked up at him as he searched for what to say. In the back of his mind a voice spoke up, a charming, slightly slurred voice. He smiled meekly, thinking of what he was about to say. "Jack Sparrow sent me to settle his debt," he said quickly.

"What is your purpose here?" Jones repeated, not believing he heard right.

"Jack Sparrow… sent me to settle his debt," Will repeated.

"Did he now?" Jones asked with amusement. "I'm sorely tempted to accept that offer." Jones narrowed his eyes as he looked over into the pitch black, staring at something.

~~~

Ella stood clinging to the rail of the _Pearl_ as Jack watched the shipwreck. Gibbs had gotten the crew to remain still and all the lights to be dimmed, he stood by Ella as he kept his eyes on the dark sea. A gust of wind knocked Ella to the ground, and she looked up shocked that Jack hadn't caught her. He stood with a telescope to his eye, completely unaware of Ella on the ground. Gibbs tried to help her up but got shooed away.

Ella pulled herself up as she tried to get a footing, another gust blew her down and she grunted in annoyance. _How does Jack do this?_ She thought as she tried to get up, again.

The _Flying Dutchman_ appeared from under the sea, causing Jack to tense. Ella had finally managed to get up and position herself so Jack was blocking most of the wind. She looked at him, he froze suddenly, lowering his telescope. With furrowed brows she turned to see what had made him react in such a way.

Standing a few feet away was Davy Jones. His mutated crew held onto Jack's, and Ella grabbed Jack's arm so she wouldn't be taken too. He didn't notice what she did as he stared at Jones.

"Oh," Jack said as he realized his plan didn't work.

"You have a debt to pay," Jones spat with anger. He moved forward to Jack, who in turn moved backwards with Ella. Jones kept his eyes on him, not noticing the girl.

Jack shrugged her off before he answered. "Technically I was only Captain for two years, and then I was viciously mutinied upon," he told Jones as he tried to talk his way out of it.

"Then you were a poor Captain, but a Captain nonetheless. Have you not introduced yourself all these years as _'Captain_ Jack Sparrow'?" Jones ridiculed.

_That would be his ego_, Ella thought to herself as she remembered the first time she met him.

"You've already got my payment." Jack said with a smile. "One soul to serve on your ship. He's already over there," he gestured to the shipwreck where Will was.

Ella's eyes went wide at what he said. He planned to make Will pay his debt. She narrowed her eyes at the back of Jack's head, planning to yell at him as soon as she could.

"One soul is not equal to another," Jones declared. Ella knew he should have reworded that, because she knew how Jack thought.

She was right. As soon as Jones had said it Jack's tricky mind found ways to twist its meaning. He smiled mischievously at the Captain's mistake.

"Aha, so we've established my proposal is sound in principle. Now we're just haggling over the price," he said happily.

"Price?" Jones said, thinking of what Jack could mean.

"Just how many souls do you think mine is worth?" Jack asked him as he thought.

"One hundred souls," Jones smiled wickedly. Jack's face dropped at the meaning of the number. He forced a smile back as he waited for Jones to speak again. "Three days."

"You're a diamond, mate. Send me back the boy and I'll get started right away," Jack said smoothly at the good news. Ella nodded her head in agreement.

"I keep the boy. A good faith payment. That leaves you ninety-nine to go!" Jones laughed.

"No!" Ella yelled before she could stop herself.

Jack turned to glare at her before he spoke. "Have you not met William Turner? He's noble, heroic, terrific soprano, worth at least four… maybe three and a half," Jack reasoned. "And did I happen to mention," Jack said as he leaned in to Jones. "He's in love."

At the word Jones seemed to freeze. His eyes looking distant as if the word threw him into a long forgotten memory. His face changed into, what looked to be happiness. His features softened as he thought of someone, a lover.

"With a girl," Jack explained. "Due to be married," he continued as he began to circle Jones. "Betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him would only be half as cruel as actually allowing them to be joined in holy matrimony, eh?" Jack asked him.

Ella knew Jack shouldn't have said his last sentence. He clearly didn't understand the story around Jones. 'Dividing him from her and her from him would only be half as cruel' was what drove jones to crave his heart out. All he and wanted was to be with his love, and the mention of cruelty in being joined snapped Jones out of his memory. His features hardened and his snarl was back in place.

_Jack you idiot_, Ella thought.

"I keep the boy," Jones snapped. He didn't like tricks.

"Wait!" Ella screamed out, coming forward. Two of the mutated crew members grabbed her wrist, digging their fishy fingers into her. She struggled against it as Jones neared her. He came within a foot or so and stopped.

"Wait," she repeated calmer than before. Jones motioned for his men to release her, watching her pull her arm free, keeping her eyes on him. "Take me," she told him. "Take me in Will's place," she begged. Jones looked at her, trying to figure out why she would offer such a thing.

"No!" Jack yelled as he ran over to them waving his hands. "Don't listen to her, she's delusional!" he claimed as he stood by.

"Why would you want me to do that?" Jones asked her, ignoring Jack.

"I love him. Will's like a brother to me," Ella explained.

"Love," Jones spat. "It comes in many forms. And all of them just as cruel."

"Please," Ella begged again.

"I keep the boy, ninety-nine souls-ah," Jones spat at her. Jack smiled in relief and nodded. Jones turned his attention to him. "But I wonder, Sparrow. Can you live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man - a friend- to a lifetime of servitude in your name, while you roam free?"

Without missing a beat Jack beamed, "Yep, I'm good with it." Ella glared at him. "Shall we seal it in blood, I mean, uh, ink?" Jack asked with his hand extended. Jones's tentacle arm slithered around Jack's hand, causing a shiver to go through him. The tentacle suctioned onto Jack's palm making him let out a small, and not very manly, sound at the feeling. "Ah," Jack said as the tentacle retreated.

"Three days-ah," Jones repeated as his crew fell back into the shadows.

"Jack you asshole," Ella screamed as she lunged for him, only to have Pintel and Cotton hold her back. Jack looked at her, not expecting her outburst.

"Gibbs," he called.

"Aye."

"I feel sullied and unusual," Jack declared before wiping his hand on his first mate's coat.

Ella struggled free and ran at Jack. He turned around just in time for her to land a hard slap across his face. Jack held his cheek as he looked down to see Ella beating her fists against his chest. She yelled everything she could think of before her words became incoherent as she broke out in sobs.

"You. Ass. Hole," she yelled between them. "How could you!"

"Quiet easily, actually," Jack answered as he watched her, almost amused.

"I hate you, I hate you."

"No you don't," Jack told her. "And if you would just let me explain, you'd understand that-"

"Understand what? That you sent Will to pay a debt that you owe? That you are going to let _him_ spend a lifetime aboard the Flying Dutchman because you're too much of a _coward_? That you don't care about anyone but _yourself_?" Ella screamed as she walked forward, backing Jack up. "I understand perfectly well. You, _'Captain'_ are a selfish, drunken, pathetic good-for-nothing bastard that deserves nothing more than the _cruelest_ fate Jones can think of!"

"Are you finished?" Jack asked bored. Ella screamed in frustration, causing Jack to smile in amusement. Seeing his reaction she went to hit him again, aiming for his face, only to have Jack catch her hands and hold them above her. "Now how about you and me have a little talk, eh?"

Ella spat at him in response.

The entire crew had stopped to watch the scene. There was a collective gasp when she spat in Jack's face. Some of the newer crew, who had only heard rumors about Jack (probably spread by Gibbs or Jack himself) froze at what their Captain might do to her. What they hadn't expected was Jack wiping the spit from him and calmly dragging her into his cabin to talk. Gibbs didn't know what to expect either, but a clam Jack was _nowhere_ near what he thought would happen.


	9. Chapter 9: Making Up

**I am so, so, so sorry for not uploading in so long. I've been really busy with my AP classes and didn't get a chance to upload until now! I hope you can forgive me, and please enjoy this chapter. A heads up, its got some adult content and language.**

**Anyway, read, _review_, enjoy.**

Chapter nine: Making up

Jack pushed Ella into the middle of the room before closing and locking the door. He sighed as he kept his hand on the doorknob. He braced himself for her anger before he spoke.

"Ell-"

"_Fuck_ you!" she yelled at him, not giving him a chance to say anything. She stood there, her body trembling, not from her cloths dripping wet from the storm outside, but from pure rage. Her eyes were stormy while she glared at him. She opened her mouth to scream out more profanities, managing to yell for a few minutes before her voice started to get raw. She swallowed roughly preparing to continue her one sided screaming match. She didn't get far, only a few words in when her voice cracked painfully. She let out an annoyed yell, which only hurt her throat more.

"Alright enough," Jack said approaching her.

"Wh-what?" she croaked looking at him. She couldn't believe how calm he was.

"I said enough," he repeated. He was a few feet from her now, watching her steadily.

"You don't get to tell me what to do," she seethed. "Will-" His named came out in a chocked whisper. Suddenly red hot tears streamed down her cheeks, burning as they fell. Jack slowly reached for her, rubbing her arms gently while she stood silently crying.

Snapping back to reality she tried to push away from him. In response he pulled her into him and held her there firmly. At first Ella squirmed in attempt to get away and then she cried harder, and then it went quiet.

"Love?" Jack asked after a few moments of silence. He heard a sniffle come from her, but no verbal response. He tried pulling back from the embrace, only to have her nuzzle her head against his chest.

"I'm scared, Jack." Her voice came as raw whisper.

"I know."

She looked up into his deep brown eyes, searching them for something. He looked back at her. Her eyes were no longer the sea during a hell bent storm, but calm and serene, albeit the hurt was still there, it simmered into concern. He tilted her chin up and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. She kissed back almost immediately.

Her cheeks flushed already as she felt the kiss deepen into hunger. She let Jack take control happily as he worked magic with his tongue. The innocent kiss became too much, causing her to moan into it. Jack smirked against her lips, liking how easily he could make her do that.

"Make me stop thinking. Stop worrying," she said against his lips.

He was about to respond when he was caught off guard by Ella biting his lower lip, tugging slightly. He hugged her closely, squeezing her ass as he pulled her up to kiss her again, deeper. He groaned when he felt her push her hips forward, the feeling sending sparks through them both. They gasped apart, their breaths coming in short pants as they kept their lips inches away. Ella ground her hips against his slowly, letting her head fall back while making pleased sound at the feeling.

"Ella," Jack said softly.

"No," she whispered, keeping her eyes closed. "No more talking. No more worrying. I just want to forget everything for a while." She opened her eyes and looked back at him. "Just kiss me."

He wasted no time, getting straight to work kissing, sucking, and gently biting her neck and collar bone. He got small moans and whimpers in return. He growled as she pressed herself against him harder than before. Stopping his kiss right above the curve where neck goes into collar, he bit down softly, cherishing the desperate sound she made. His hands got to work on getting her undressed as his mouth busied itself on every part of her exposed skin. He smothered her neck with kisses again before doing the same to her tanned shoulders.

They were undressed quickly. Jack held her against his body, enjoying her skin on his. His hands roamed all over her, caressing and squeezing the right places. She melted into him after one particular touch and he decided to move them to the bed. He picked her up easily, kissing her while he walked.

Her hands held onto him, admiring the rippling muscle and golden skin. Her back touched the soft sheets and she broke the kiss to sit up, giggling at the confused and disappointed expression he wore before moving and pushing him onto his back. She straddled his lap while he sat himself up.

"I'm sorry I spat at you. I was just so mad."

"I know," Jack said as he cupped her face. "That's why you weren't thrown overboard."

Ella giggled, making him laugh too. "You wouldn't do that, you like me too much."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too," she laughed as she leaned in.

"Do not," Jack retorted while wrapping his arms around her as she kissed him.

He pulled back and smirked at the hungry look in her eyes. They matched his own and he wanted to make sure she knew how much he wanted her. He kissed her breasts and held her hips, moving his hands in small motions to massage them. She moaned her approval and ground down to reward him, causing him to close his eyes in pleasure.

"Do too, and I can prove it," Ella said with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. She moved her hips on him.

He felt her warmth and he bucked his hips, needing more. She moved slowly above him as he gave small thrusts. Her lips never left his as they kept up their movements. Sliding on each other they moaned with every tingle of excitement. Suddenly Ella needed more. She moved her hips back as he thrust forward, causing him to slip between her. Jack groaned loudly at the new sensation, while Ella whimpered and started to rock back and forth. He bucked his hips instinctively, causing Ella to whine his name out. She brought her face close to his, resting her forehead on his brow, their breaths mixing.

"Fuck me," she panted, her voice still raw.

Jack groaned in return and kissed her passionately. He lifted her hips up and positioned himself, telling her to lower herself down slowly. She did for the first couple inches, but then forced herself down hard after, causing both of them to yell out. She closed her eyes and smiled. She felt him twitch inside of her and contracted her muscles, squeezing him. The response was immediate, he growled. She laughed playfully and opened her eyes.

"Good things to those who wait," she spoke softly.

"I don't want to wait," he said as he thrust up and groaned.

"Then admit it," she said breathily. "You like me."

"Of course I like you," he said rolling his eyes. "Or we wouldn't be in this...position."

Ella laughed, putting her hand on his chest and moved a bit on top of him. Once she was positioned right she lifted herself up slowly and slammed back down. The act made Jack shut his eyes in bliss.

"_Definitely_ like you," he said huskily.

She repeated it, gaining speed. She didn't know when she started chanting Jack's name but she didn't stop to think. She kept going, noticing Jack panting harder and saying her name too. He started thrusting, matching her rhythm. He opened his eyes long enough to see her face. Her eyes closed, mouth open in a silent scream. He smirked with his eyes closed again, getting lost in bliss.

"You like me too," he said as they kept up their rhythm.

"Oh really?" Ella answered amused.

"Well you wouldn't be doing any of _this_ if you didn't."

"Maybe I just want some company?" she retorted.

"There is an entire crew of men on this ship. And you picked me."

"Well in that case, maybe I'll go see if any of them want some company."

"No!" he practically screamed.

"Well then shut up and show me why I chose you."

In response he put his hands on her hips and took control of her movements while he sped up and tried to go deeper. She writhed above him. The cabin was noisy now. The bed squeaking in protest, their moans echoing, and the slap of skin coming together. It all overloaded his senses and he quickened the pace and thrust harder. They continued for a few minutes before he felt them both getting close. He felt the familiar coil in his stomach and began pounding into her.

"_Jaaaack_," Ella whined as she got so close. He grunted under her and she felt him grip her hips harder, slamming her down hard as he thrust up mercilessly. She screamed out in pleasure as they rode through their intense orgasms together, clinging to each other.

Once they came down from their highs she rolled off of him. Panting still, they felt their bodies start to cool. Jack lay a possessive arm across her waist before drifting off. Ella gave him a gentle kiss before she nuzzled into him and joined him in sleep.

~~~

Ella woke up to an empty bed. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up sleepily, frowning at the disheveled and unoccupied space next to her. _Where's Jack?_ She got out of bed and shuffled tiredly to where her cloths lay on his desk. _I wonder if he put these up here?_

She put her shirt and corset on, pleased with herself that she got it laced up. Her breeches and boots were on next. Well, her _boot_. Her left one seemed to be missing.

"Where is it?" she wondered out loud.

Checking under the table, the bed, around the room and even in Jack's 'secret' rum stash, she just couldn't find it. She huffed in defeat and leaned against the desk.

"Ow!" she yelped at the sharp feeling of something sticking into her back.

She turned around and looked down at the desk. She moved some charts out of the way whilst she searched for the culprit. After putting aside some more parchment she found it. There on the desk sat Jack's compass. She eyed it.

_It doesn't seem like anything special_, she criticized. _It's just a small, octagonal, wooden compass. I guess it's aesthetically nice. Black with silver pattern,_ she reasoned. _But it's not _that_ nice._

She flipped it open and watched the arrow spin. She cocked an eyebrow as it kept spinning for several more seconds. She was about to shut it and just put it off as something that had sentimental value to Jack, something he didn't have the heart to get rid of. Before she could Jack opened the door to the cabin.

"Oh, you're awake!" he said with a smile as he waltzed over to his 'secret' stash and grabbed a bottle. Ella froze as she held the compass.

_Maybe he hasn't noticed,_ she thought as she watched Jack take a swig of rum. _Maybe he won't_.

Jack started walking over to her.

_Shit_.

She snapped the lid shut, grimacing at the loud sound it made. Jack was either not paying attention or too drunk to notice. She hid the compass behind her back as he turned to rummage through the mess of charts.

_I should really not make it so obvious when I go through people's things,_ she thought, making a note to herself.

"Bugger," Jack said as he shifted some more through the charts. "Oh," he smiled happily finding what he was looking for before he opened it up. With his back to Ella, she took the compass from behind her back and looked at it again.

_How hasn't he noticed it's missing_, she wondered as she glanced up at him. _Well, I guess since it's broken he doesn't really need it._ She smirked at the little compass in her hand. _I wonder if that's all it does, spin around._

She opened it up again, and to her surprise it spun once and stopped abruptly. Shocked she looked up to where it was pointed.

Jack.

She frowned, not understanding. _Umm, okay_.

Jack started searching the desk for something, then started patting himself down. He mumbled to himself as he kept looking. Ella realized it was the apparently not broken , or maybe it was, compass that he wanted.

Jack huffed in annoyance and turned around. Ella snapped the compass shut and threw it on the bed just in time.

"What?" she said smiling.

"I can't find..." he spotted the compass on the bed. "Ah."

Ella watched as he picked it up. He smiled and walked out the cabin, rum and compass in hand. Ella went to follow him out but realized she was still missing a boot. She sighed giving up on it and decided to follow Jack anyway. She spotted her boot by the door before she left.

_I swear I looked there before._

She stuffed her foot inside and fixed her hair as she walked out the cabin. She climbed the steps up to the helm, still fiddling with her bun. Jack was already there, his compass hanging from his belt.

"Jack," Ella asked as she approached.

"Aye?"

"What's wrong with your compass?"

Jack smirked with his eyes on the horizon before he turned to look at her. "I'm surprised it took you this long to ask," he slurred.

"I'm surprised you're already drunk," Ella said as she spotted some empty bottles.

Jack shrugged in response. "I'm not drunk, I'm thirsty."

Ella rolled her eyes. "You still didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"_Jack._"

"_Ella._"

"Fine, don't tell me." She turned her head. Jack laughed at her, only to have her stick her tongue out at him.

"Why do you want to know anyway?" he asked.

"I just do," she shrugged.

"You don't get an answer unless I get one."

Ella huffed and crossed her arms. "I just want to know why Beckett wants it."

Someone yelled "land" and Jack's attention went to Gibbs who had joined them. Ella rolled her eyes, accepting that the moment to get answers had passed.


	10. Chapter 10: Tortuga

**Thank you for all your kind words, you've no idea how much they mean. I hope you like this chapter as much as you did the other. I can't wait to see what you guys think of it! Don't forget to leave me a review with your thoughts on it. Happy reading!  
**

Chapter Ten: Tortuga

Once they docked in Tortuga, Jack, Ella, and Gibbs made their way to The Faithful Bride. In no time they were set up with a table and sign-up sheet. Gibbs 'interviewed' the recruits. Jack sat further away, tilting his chair back as he played with his compass. Ella sat by the fire behind Gibbs, she couldn't sit anymore. They had been there for a few hours and she was bored.

Jack was ignoring her, too focused on shaking, muttering, and then cursing his compass. Every time he opened it he frowned then muttered to himself. Ella made it into a game. Count how many times he muttered each swear word. She was getting into the triple digits with one in particular...

"Jack," she said, tired of her counting game.

"Huh," he answered.

"What you doing?"

He didn't answer, but shook the compass more. Ella pushed herself off the wall and peeked over at him. He repeatedly told the compass he knew what he wanted before flipping the lid up. He didn't shut it like before, just made an annoyed grunt and looked at it. Ella came closer to get a better look. The needle moved, almost following her. She moved forward even more to see if it would move again. It did.

Jack stared at his compass confused. When it came to a stop for more than a few seconds, pointing slightly to his left, he turned his head to see Ella behind him.

"Ah!" he shouted before snapping the lid shut.

"What!" Ella exclaimed looking at him innocently.

He narrowed his eyes accusingly. "Go away."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Well that's not a very convincing reason," she said as she looked at him amused.

He rolled his eyes. "_Please_ go away?"

"Wow, even a please," she said not moving. "You really must want me to leave you alone."

"Yes, now shoo!" he said exasperated as he waved her away.

"No."

"What?"

"No." Ella crossed her arms.

"Bu-"

"Why don't you _persuade_ me?" she smirked.

"Not now," he said as he looked at his compass.

She looked at him in disbelief. "Fine then," she said as she walked over and took it out of his hands. She set it on the table and slapped Jack's hand away when he went to reach for it. "No."

He frowned up at her.

She sat on his lap and looked at him as he kept frowning and glancing at the compass. She rolled her eyes before leaning in and kissing him. He kissed her back, making Ella laugh to herself. He just couldn't help it. She pulled back to see his frown no longer there, but a dazed look in its place. She smirked at her success and leaned in to kiss him again.

~~~

"Next," Gibbs called.

"Ever since I was little, I've always wanted to sail the seas. Forever." A sailor stood in front of the table with a hopeful look.

"Sooner than you think! Sign the roster," Gibbs said gesturing down to the paper.

"Thanks very much!" the sailor said quickly scribbling his name down.

"How we goin'?" Jack tore his lips away from Ella's. Ella smothered his cheeks with kisses as she moved her hands across his back. Jack kissed her again while Gibbs answered.

"Including those four? That gives us... four," he said sarcastically. He looked over at Jack and rolled his eyes at the sight of his captain with a girl on his lap. Not unusual. Though this time it was the same girl he had been kissing for longer than he normally would. A _lot_ longer.

"Keep recruiting," Jack instructed. His words were somewhat muffled because Ella had started kissing the corners of his mouth. Once their lips met again she didn't wait to welcome his tongue. She smiled into the kiss at the taste of rum and salt water.

"And what's your story?" Gibbs asked another possible recruit.

"My story? It's exactly the same as your story, just one chapter behind," the sailor answered.

His voice made Ella stop. She pulled herself away from Jack's lips and turned in his lap to see whose voice it was. It sounded so familiar.

In front of Gibbs stood a scruffy looking man with dirty clothing and hair, a bottle in his hand. He kept his face hidden.

"I chased a man across the seven seas. The pursuit cost me my crew, my commission, my fiancé, and my life," the man spoke.

Jack realized who it was before Ella and grabbed the compass, hooking it onto his belt while he slowly stood up with her. He held a plant leaf in front of them both and guided them to the door. Treading lightly and walking behind as many posts and people as possible.

"Commodore?" Gibbs asked cautiously.

"No, not anymore. Weren't you listening?" he snapped at him. "I nearly had you all off Tripoli. I would've," he said looking bitter. "If not for that hurricane."

"Lord. You didn't try to sail through it?" Gibbs asked shocked.

"So do I make your crew or not?" Norrington spat. "You haven't said where you're going. Somewhere nice?" he laughed, turning over the table and Gibbs with it. "So am I _worthy_ to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow?"

_Oh, sure. Now he remembers Jack's title_. Ella rolled her eyes.

"Or should I just kill you now?" Norrington said with his pistol pointed and cocked at them.

Jack poked his head out from the plant that hid them. Realizing he was caught he stepped from behind it, still covering Ella. "You're hired."

"Sorry. Old habit and all that," he mocked.

Ella jumped in front of Jack with her hands up. "No, stop!"

Norrington looked at her for a moment. He let his gun drop a bit as he stared at his ex-fiancé. "Arabella?"

"James," Ella said softly. She didn't really like him, but she hated to see what he had become.

"Arabella, what are you?" James saw Jack snake his arm around Ella's waist possessively. His anger back, he pointed his gun at Jack. "Don't touch her," he warned.

"Oh, I've done more than that," Jack said smirking. "I couldn't help meself," he slurred mischievously.

Ella's eyes went wide at what he said and Norrington yelled angrily. He was about to shoot when two sailors held him back.

"Easy sailor!"

"Time to go!" Jack stated as he pulled Ella away from the brawl that had ensued.

There were swords clashing and bottles breaking all over the place. Ella ducked when one came straight at her head, shattering loudly when it hit the wall. Jack tried on someone's hat and turned to have her verdict. She shook her head. He took it off and tried on another from off a sailors head who was sitting on the balcony. He turned to Ella, she shrugged. He placed the 'no' hat he first tried on onto the sailors head, the added weight apparently enough to have it off balance him and cause him to topple over. Jack saw two men carrying another to throw over and stopped them to put the hat he was wearing on him. He looked at Ella and she giggled. He nodded and stepped out of the way as the man was tossed over the balcony.

He walked through the chaos like it was nothing. Not noticing at all that Ella dashed off to join the fight. He made his way to the exit of the tavern easily, happy to be in Tortuga's environment. Outside he turned to say something to her, only to find Gibbs. He frowned then heard a loud crash and in a panic ran back inside.

~~~

Jack placed the hat on his head, it looked like his except for the shape was too rounded. He sauntered off with Gibbs in tow. Ella dodged a sword as it clashed with someone behind her.

"Excuse me miss," a rough looking bloke said before launching himself into the fight. Smiling, she looked around her at the all-out brawl that started.

_I haven't really fought for some time_, she thought to herself as she fingered the handle of her sword. _One fight, one person. Then I'll go find Jack,_ she smiled to herself.

"Argh!" a sailor grunted as he was flung into the wall next to her. She turned to see a man with a snarl on his lips, his eyes caught hers and he walked up to her. She unsheathed her sword and brought it to his neck.

"Are you sure that's a wise thing to do, lass?" the pirate asked as he clutched his sword.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked narrowing her eyes. _Why do men always act like a women isn't a good swordsman…woman...whatever._

"You don't want to get hurt do you? It's not to your favor to cross blades with a pirate," he laughed

"Umm, hello?" Ella motioned to her clothing, lowering her sword. The man raised an eyebrow as he looked her over, a smirk replacing his scowl. "Wow. Really? Okay." She swung her sword at him, grunting when he easily blocked it.

"That the best you got?" he said pushing her back with his sword.

She attacked again, only to have him block it. He laughed and swung at her. She blocked it, but stumbled back at the power behind his swing. She looked around, realizing she couldn't match his strength. A large metal chandelier hung from the ceiling above the lower part of the tavern. She made a run for the second level, avoiding other people's swords and bottles on the way. She ran up the stairs quickly, letting out a yell as his knife flew straight past her and landed on the wooden rail. She hurried up the last few steps and dodged another two men. She looked behind her and smiled in surprise that he wasn't following her. She turned around victoriously.

"Boo," he said in front of her suddenly.

"Ah!" she scream as she ducked his sword. She swung her sword to block another attack, grunting as she refused to stumble again. She swung at him but he knocked her sword out of her hands. Quickly looking for the chandelier she ran forward spotting it. She could hear him chasing her but she jumped off the balcony, causing some people to stop their fights and stare up in awe, and wonder if she'd make it.

The chandelier creaked as it swung with her. She let out a released and happy yell before catching sight of him jumping down below her. She saw a few other men had joined him, swords raised.

_Oh, he brought friends_.

She looked up to the chain that held the chandelier and pulled herself up to reach for it. Below her the group of four men hooted and laughed as they watched her struggle.

"There's nowhere to go," one yelled up.

"Come down before we make you," another threatened.

They laughed some more before they heard a loud creak and looked up to see she had started to swing on it. They watched confused as she pulled and pushed on the chain before jumping onto the side of the balcony and clinging on for dear life. They looked at each other confused and looked up at the chandelier. They laughed when nothing happened, but stopped when they saw the giant metal chandelier come down. They screamed as it fell on top of them.

Ella looked down at them smiling that her plan worked. Two of the pirates yelled out for help as they tried lifting the thing off of them, the other ones looked unconscious.

She dropped and landed onto the floor below safely. Her eyes scanned the place for her sword. She spotted it over by a post and ran to get it. She stood back up with it in her hands and noticed everyone crowded around her. She frowned before hearing James yelling out for more. Rolling her eyes she grabbed the bottle out of his hands and bashed him over the head with it. He fell down by her feet.

~~~

Jack ran back into the tavern to see Ella standing proudly in the middle of the room. By her feet an unconscious Norrington and a lot of shattered glass. Jack hurried over to him and poked him with his foot. He motioned to Gibbs to deal with him while he turned his attention to Ella. He dragged her out and looked her over.

"Jack, I'm fine!" Ella laughed. She hadn't felt this good in a long time. It had been far too long since she got to fight. "You seem to forget I don't need saving!"

"I know that," he claimed. He leant in to kiss her but she turned and made her way to the docks. He frowned at first, but then smiled when he remembered what they could do on the ship. He hurried along and caught up with her.

"That was fun!" she said still full of adrenaline.

"You could have gotten hurt," he said frowning at the thought.

"Seriously?" She looked at him.

"I'm just saying-"

"That you forget how good I am and _obviously_ need me to show you?" she teased as she unsheathed her sword and pointed it at his face. He looked at her and smirked.

"You'd lose," he said waving off her challenge.

"How do you know?" she said as she tossed her sword back and forth between her hands.

"Pirate," he said as if that explained it.

"Pirate," she said as she smiled sweetly.

"In training," Jack added.

"Hey!" Ella said poking him in the side. She sheathed her sword and looked back at him. "I am just as much as a pirate as you!"

"Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night, love" he shrugged and walked ahead.

Ella scoffed and jogged in front of him. She walked backwards as she faced him, narrowing her eyes at his smirk. "I am too a pirate!"

"Are not."

"Am too."

"Are not."

"Am too!"

"Are not. Not everyone can pull it off don't feel bad," Jack said stopping. "I won't hold it against you."

"Pfft," she scoffed again. "You're just jealous I do it so much better."

"Whatever you say," he said smiling mischievously.

"I make pirating look good," she said as she posed. Jack laughed and stepped close to her.

"Yes you do," he agreed before kissing her.

He had managed to corner her against some barrels and they shared a few long and passionate kisses. After one moan from Ella that went straight to his groin he decided they needed to get back to their cabin _immediately_. Ella laughed as Jack pulled her along the dock to board the ship.

"Jack, slow down!" Ella laughed as he weaved her through the crowd.

"Can't," he claimed as he almost ran into Gibbs.

"Captain, we're almost ready. Do you have a heading?" Gibbs asked.

"Uh, no." Jack responded. "There seems to be something wrong with my compass.

"So it is broken!" Ella said, she knew it.

"No," Jack said turning to her. "It works perfectly."

"But you said-" Gibbs started before shutting up at the glare Jack gave him.

"It is working too well it seems," Jack told them as if that clarified anything.

Ella and Gibbs looked at each other confused. Jack wasn't going to say anymore so he started walking forcing Gibbs and Ella to do the same. There were footsteps behind them, but they didn't think anything of it.

"Captain Sparrow?" someone asked.

"Come to join me crew lad? Welcome aboard," Jack answered happily.

"Gee Jack, great to see how selective you are," Ella said rolling her eyes, causing Gibbs to laugh a bit. She smiled, she'd never made him laugh before.

"I'm here to find the man I love," the sailor declared.

Ella froze and held onto Jack possessively, something he did not let go unnoticed. He would have smirked at her if it wasn't for him being very disturbed by the boys claim. He gave Gibbs a worried glance and motioned frantically to get rid of him.

"I'm deeply flattered son. But my first and... only love is the sea," Jack said as he looked at Ella. She wasn't paying attention to what he was saying, instead she just stood very close to him with her arms around him possessively while she glared daggers at a barrel in front of them.

"Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow," the sailor cleared.

Ella relaxed and started to loosen her grip on Jack. He frowned at her before putting an arm around her waist. He liked possessive Ella.

"Elizabeth?" Ella asked turning around.

"Ella?" she returned confused.

"Hide the rum," Jack warned Gibbs in a low whisper. He spotted Ella roll her eyes and noticed she had detached herself from him somehow, he quickly pulled her into him. Though it wasn't the same as before. He frowned and let her go. He turned to Elizabeth and smirked.

"You know, those clothes do not flatter you at all. It should be a dress or nothing," Jack announced. "I happen to have no dress in my cabin," he spoke suggestively.

Ella made a sound between a growl and hiss before pushing her body against Jack's causing him to have to cough to cover a groan. She kept herself there and put a bit more pressure onto his lower region, as if to remind him why he wanted to get her in the cabin first.

"Jack, I know Will came to find you. Where is he?" Elizabeth asked ignoring Jack's obvious ploy to make Ella jealous.

"Darling I'm truly unhappy to have to tell you this, but through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances that had nothing whatsoever to do with me, poor Will has been press-ganged into Davy Jones' crew," Jack explained. Ella knew Jack was going to get him back, they had talked about it the first hour of recruitment. So she didn't pay any attention to what he was saying. But she did punish him for lying by adding more pressure.

"Davy Jones?" Elizabeth asked. Jack coughed again and shifted onto his other leg.

_Nope, not better,_ he thought to himself.

"Oh please," Norrington said wiping his mouth after throwing up again. "The Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_?" he laughed before throwing up again. Jack made a face at him.

"You look bloody awful, what are you doing here?" he asked after Norrington stopped throwing up.

"You hired me. I can't be responsible if your standards are lax," Norrington countered. "Besides you don't look so great either. Your face is flushed."

Jack cleared his throat after having Ella subtly wiggle her ass against him. "That not my fault, it's her."

Norrington made a disgusted noise and pulled a face. "She could do _so_ much better."

"You smell funny," Jack retorted.

"Jack!" Elizabeth yelled. "All I want is to find Will."

"Are you certain? Is that what you _really_ want most?" Jack asked.

Norrington scoffed, "Well it's not you."

Ella glared at James before looking to Jack. He smiled down at her. He _really_ liked possessive Ella.

"Of course it's Will," Elizabeth said, getting things back on track.

"I would think, you'd want to find a way to save him," Jack said.

"And you'd have a way of doing that?" Elizabeth said, knowing Jack she knew the answer, but had her doubts on whether it would work.

"Well, there is a chest," Jack started, causing Gibbs and Ella to roll their eyes.

"Here we go," Ella said under her breath.

"A chest of unknown size and origin," he continued.

"What contains the still beating heart of Davy Jones," Pintel finished for him. Ragetti made a fist and pulsated it as if it were a beating heart he held.

"And whoever possesses the chest possesses the leverage to command Jones to do whatever it is he or she wants. Including saving brave William from his grim fate," Jack explained.

"You don't actually believe him, do you?" Norrington asked Elizabeth.

"How do we find it?" she asked while he pulled his compass out.

"My compass is... unique," Jack said moving from Ella.

_Oh, of course. He explains it to her_, Ella thought to herself.

"Unique here having the meaning of broken," Norrington stated.

"True enough," Jack said walking closer to Elizabeth, causing Ella to step up too. "This compass does not point north."

"Where does it point?" Elizabeth asked.

"It points to the thing you want most in this world," Jack said. Ella's eyes went wide.

"Are you telling the truth?" Elizabeth asked doubtful.

"Every word. And what you want most in this world is to find the chest of Davy Jones," Jack said placing the compass in her hands.

"To save Will," Elizabeth corrected.

"By finding the chest if Davy Jones," Jack re-corrected. He flipped the lid open and backed away quickly. Peering over her shoulder he watched the arrow spin and stop. He smiled in victory as he called out, "Gibbs!"

"Aye, Captain?" he answered.

"We have our heading!"

"Finally," he thanked.

"Miss Swann," Jack said gesturing to the _Pearl_ for Elizabeth to board. She walked past with Norrington following.

"Jack?" Ella called. He turned and saw a hungry look in her eyes. "Cabin. Now."

He smirked and rushed with her to the cabin.


	11. Chapter 11: Betrayal

**So there wasn't a lot of feedback on my last chapter... I hope you guys liked it. If you have any constructive feedback please leave it in a review or send me a private message, I really am interested! I do hope this chapter is to your liking. Thank you to those of you who are reviewing and thank you for your kind words. They are so encouraging!**

**Now, without further ado... **

Chapter Eleven: Betrayal

They just got into the cabin when Ella jumped onto him, latching her legs around his waist. Jack went to say something only to have her kiss him before he could. He smirked against her lips at the needy whimpers she made.

"What's gotten into you?" he said when she reluctantly pulled back to breathe. He walked them over to the desk and sat her on top of it. She released her hold on him and stared at the ground, suddenly pink cheeked in embarrassment.

"Is it true?" she asked quietly.

"Is what true, love?" he asked as he brushed some curls away from her face. He stood between her legs as she swayed them.

"Your compass," she mumbled.

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Well..." Ella bit her lip trying to decide to tell him or not. She glanced up at him and as soon as she saw his warm brown eyes she forgot how to talk. So she showed him.

She took the compass from his belt and placed it in his hands. He cocked an eyebrow and waited for her to explain. She gulped and opened it. The arrow spun around and Jack tilted it up to him so she wouldn't see. He knew what would happen, it's the same thing that had happened every time he had opened it.

"I saw what it pointed to in the tavern," she said keeping her eyes on it. She could feel Jack staring at her but she didn't want to know what his eyes said. "Do you remember before we got here, when you came in looking for a chart and your compass? You found the chart, but not the compass. You looked all over your desk for it, because you swore you left it there." Ella paused before she continued.

_No turning back now._

"Well, it was there. Before." She looked down at her hands. "When I was getting dressed I lost my boot," she explained. "I searched everywhere, and when I gave up I leaned against your desk. That's when something stuck in me, it turned out to be your bloody compass," she laughed. "I was curious why it was so special to you, so I opened it to find out." She looked back at the compass in his hands. "It just kept spinning for a while," she said remembering, and looking as confused as she felt at the time. "Then you came in." She glanced up quickly at Jack and saw him watching her intently. She looked back down. "I snapped it shut and hid it behind my back. But when your back was turned while you searched, I opened it again. It didn't even spin really, it just pointed straight in front of me. When I looked up...I saw it was pointed at you."

Jack froze. Then smirked.

"So what does all of this mean?" she asked.

Jack tilted her face up to him and gazed into her eyes, they were like the beautiful clear blue sea he loved. He smiled softly at her before slowly bringing his lips down to hers. The kiss was gentle.

There was a knock on the door and their moment was ruined. Ella wished they could ignore it but it was too late- Jack turned and left.

~~~

They were a few hours into the journey when Ella exited the cabin, the sun left her blind for a moment, leaving her to stand in the doorway squinting. Once her eyes readjusted she scanned the _Pearl_ for Jack, finding him talking to Elizabeth and Gibbs. She also spotted James on his hands and knees using the wig he used to wear so proudly as a sponge. She giggled at his new use of it as she made her way over.

"Beckett," Gibbs voice carried on the wind. Ella stopped mid step at the sound of her fiancé's name and shuddered before walking the rest of the way over.

"Yes, they're signed," Elizabeth replied. "Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company."

"Aeuhh." Jack made a disgusted sound while sticking his tongue out like the name tasted bad.

"Will was working for Beckett and didn't say a word," Gibbs said. He saw Ella had joined them and narrowed his eyes at her warily. "Did you know of this?"

"I knew Will needed Jack's compass. That's all," Ella said. Jack stared at her. "I didn't know anything else. I just heard he was going to find you and I had to come. Beckett said if Will didn't get the compass Elizabeth and I would both die." She looked up at Jack to see him still staring at her, she could see he was struggling with how he felt about it.

"Beckett wants the compass though," Gibbs stated. "There can only be one reason for that."

"Of course," Jack said as he realized, his expression grave. "The chest."

"Yes," Elizabeth said remembering. "He did say something about a chest."

"If the company controls the chest they control the seas," Gibbs said shaking his head.

"A truly discomforting notion, love," Jack said seriously to Ella.

"And bad. Bad for every mother's son that calls himself a pirate," Gibbs said. "I think there's a bit more speed to be coaxed from these sails! Brace the foreyard!" he yelled out. The crew ran around following orders.

"Might I inquire how you came by these?" Jack was asking Elizabeth. Ella listened while she leaned against the railing next to them.

"Persuasion," Elizabeth said coyly. She stepped forward to Jack, boldly flirting. Ella watched cautiously, not wanting to act on the jealousy that had been sparked and risk looking like a fool.

"Friendly?" Jack asked.

"Decidedly not," she replied.

"Funny thing. Will strikes up a deal for these and upholds it with honor. But you're the one standing here with the prize," Jack chided. Elizabeth was taken aback by his words, but recovered when he snatched the papers out of her hands. "Full pardon," Jack read as he walked away, ignoring her protests and attempts to reach them. "Commission as a privateer on behalf of England and the East India Trading Company." Jack raised his eyebrows as he stuffed the papers in his coat. "As if I could be bought for such a _low_ price!" he said sounding offended.

"Jack, the letters...give them back," Elizabeth said with her hand out.

Ella laughed. _Yes, because he's just going to hand them over_.

"_Persuade_ him," she smiled, still leaning against the railing.

Elizabeth looked at her confused as to why she was on his side. She turned back to Jack, who still had his back to her. She went close behind him, her hand on the handle of her sword. "You do know Will taught me to handle a sword," she said as if a weak threat would work. Jack smirked.

"As she said, _persuade_ me," Jack said huskily as he turned around.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at Jack and considered slapping him, or actually..._no never mind_, she thought. She turned and walked off, leaving Jack to stare at where she was. He kept staring before giving a small grunt and walking off.

Ella had watched the whole thing. She had been joking when she said to persuade him. When Elizabeth had gone close to Jack, she had frowned. She smiled at Elizabeth's threat, and had expected Jack to counter. Just not how he did.

When he told her to persuade him, his voice was huskier and that combined with his smirk worried her. She breathed a sigh of relief when Elizabeth left, although she caught her flushed cheeks and smile. She had looked back at Jack and she couldn't help the pained feeling she felt in her chest at his expression. His eyebrows were furrowed together, and he looked confused. He had lust in his eyes, but they seemed to be unsure. She lowered her eyes sadly and walked away.

She watched Elizabeth where she leaned over the railing smiling down at the sea in thought. She kept her eyes on her as James joined her. They talked for a small time before James left, leaving Elizabeth frowning after him. She took out the compass and held it in her hands before flipping it open. Her eyes darted up to the helm and her face reddened before she snapped it shut.

Ella followed her gaze and found it landed on Jack. He was standing proudly with his telescope to his eye. Ella sighed and smiled, he really did look handsome there. Her smile dropped when she remembered Elizabeth. Her eyes narrowed. She felt anger, hurt, and possessiveness. How dare she look at him like that. How could she do that to her? She knew what he meant to her. Her eyes brimmed with tears. She was her best friend, like a sister to her. How could the thing she want most in the entire world, be Jack?

_Rum. All I need is rum and it'll all go away_, she thought to herself as she made her way to the cabin.

~~~

Ella stole a bottle from Jack's 'secret' stash. Sitting on the bed she drank half the bottle quickly and lay down with a hand over her eyes.

_Ugh, why am I feeling like this? I don't like it. Go away feeling_, she thought grumpily.

She fell asleep for half an hour, waking up her mouth felt dry. She sat up and looked at her bottle.

_Why do I have half a bottle of rum?_

"Elizabeth!" someone outside shouted, and the sound of talking started.

_Oh, that's why_. She shrugged before downing the rest of it. She got up and put the bottle on the desk. There were several empty bottles culturing it already. She yawned and debated whether to get another bottle. Sighing, she decided against it.

_Fresh air. I need fresh, salty sea air._

Ella opened the door to the cabin and walked out into the sun light. She saw Elizabeth sitting unhappily on the stairs. She turned and walked the other way, choosing to stand by Gibbs who was manning the helm.

"Where's Jack?" she asked as she looked around. "Oh, never mind. There he is!" She spotted Jack walking about the deck with a half bottle of rum in hand. She smiled as he made his way to the helm. She walked to meet him, stopping before the stairs.

~~~

Jack didn't realize Ella was out of the cabin, or that she was watching him. He walked over to where Elizabeth was sitting, her head prompt up with her hands. He plopped himself beside her, a few steps down and smiled up at her. She looked back at him sadly, not even bothering with a witty remark at his closeness.

"My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you are troubled," Jack said casually as he opened the bottle and offered it.

Elizabeth took it and looked at it before sighing. "I just thought I'd be married by now. I'm so ready to be married."

Jack stared ahead as she took a swig of rum. He seemed to be considering something. Ella moved closer to see better.

"You know, I am Captain of a ship," Jack said still looking ahead. "I could perform a marriage." He looked at Elizabeth. "Right here, right on this deck," he leaned in close. "Right now."

Elizabeth looked at him disgusted before getting up and leaving him sitting on the steps alone. Jack seemed confused for a second before he got up and followed. Still unaware of Ella watching.

"No thank you," Elizabeth said as she walked away.

"Why not?" he asked as he followed. "Admit it. We are so much alike you and I, I and you."

"Except for, oh, a sense of decency and honor, and a moral center. And personal hygiene," she retorted. Jack sniffed himself and frowned at her.

"Trifles. You will come over to my side, in time. I know," he said sure of himself.

"You seem quite certain," she said as she leaned against the rail.

"One word, love," Jack said leaning close. "_Curiosity_." He smiled and moved closer. "You long for freedom. To do what you want because you want it. To act on selfish impulse," he said leaning back. "You want to see what its like," he smiled charmingly. "Someday... You wasn't be able to resist," he slurred huskily as he swayed.

"Why doesn't your compass work?" she asked.

Jack looked confused, but kept his high posture, though he swayed. "My compass works fine," he said scoffing defensively.

"Because you and I are alike. And there will come a moment where you have a chance to show it- to do the right thing," Elizabeth said as she looked up at Jack.

Jack made a face and looked at her, "I love those moments." He started to walk away as he spoke, "I like to wave at them as they pass by."

"You will have a chance to do something," she paused. "Something courageous," she said as she patted the side of the ship. Jack was standing next to her looking out. "And in that moment you will discover something," Elizabeth continued, Jack looked at her, waiting. "That you are a good man." He smiled at what she said, and looked back out to sea. The bright blue reminded him of Ella. He thought about her smile, and the way he looked at him.

"All evidence to the contrary," he smiled.

"I have faith in you," she said smiling at him. "Do you want to know why?"

Jack looked at her. "Do tell deary."

She leaned in close before she spoke, "_Curiosity_." Jack watched her, trying to see where she was going with it. Elizabeth moved closer, leaning in, her game turning seductive. "You're going to want it," she said as she leaned in further. "A chance to be admired, and gain the rewards that follow," she said as she kept leaning. "You're going to want to know what it tastes like," she said provocatively, her lips inches away from his.

Jack's eyes flickered down to her lips. "I do want to taste it," he said as he turned around. Elizabeth and Jack stood close. Their lips barely an inch away now.

"And since you are a good man I know you would never put me in a position to compromise my honor," she whispered, Jack's eyes seemed to be fighting to stay open. They almost kissed until a loud bang interrupted them.

Jack's eyes flew open at the sound and he caught the door to his cabin slam shut. _Bugger_, he thought to himself. He left Elizabeth where she was standing and ran off.

~~~

Ella slammed the door to the cabin and leaned against it. Her heart pounded and she slid down to the floor. She let out heart wrenching sobs as she shook. With her eyes closed she saw the scene replay in her mind.

_Jack and Elizabeth sitting on the steps.  
__Jack leans into Elizabeth.  
__Elizabeth gets up and walks away._

_**Good**__._

Jack follows.

_**Bad.**_

Jack talks to Elizabeth.  
_Jack goes close to Elizabeth._  
_Jack whispers something to her._  
_Jack sways back._

_Elizabeth talks now.  
__Jack listens, laughs, and walks away._

Elizabeth follows.  
_Elizabeth and Jack stare out to sea._

_Elizabeth talks to Jack._  
_Jack listens._  
_Elizabeth talks to Jack, getting closer and closer._

_**Too close.**_

Jack doesn't lean away.

_**Why doesn't he lean away?**_

Elizabeth leans in, still whispering.  
_Jack leans in._  
_Closer._  
_Closer._  
_So close._

_Lips almost touch._

_**NO!**_

Ella opened her eyes, no more tears. No sadness. Just pure, white hot _rage_. She got up and paced. All she felt was anger. She wanted to hurt someone, and that someone was _Jack_. She screamed, and knocked over a candle. She made her way to the desk, steadying herself on it. She breathed heavily as her vision went red and green. She hated Elizabeth. She hated Jack. She hated _everybody_.

She reached for an empty bottle and threw it at the wall. She watched as it broke, glass flying everywhere. Some landed on the bed. Her eyes softened as she looked at it. The lump in her throat back as memories flooded her. She screamed out in anger as she reached for another bottle. She heard the door open with a creak. She stopped with a hand tightening around it.

The door opened revealing Jack. She threw the bottle at him, but unfortunately it missed. He went back out the door and shut it, allowing another bottle to shatter against it.

"Ha, missed!" he yelled from the other side of the door. Ella screamed again and threw another bottle, then another, then another.

Jack waited outside for a few minutes. Not hearing any more shattering glass, he gingerly opened the door, peaking his head through. Ella was sitting with her back to him on the floor, her shoulder leaning against the leg of the desk. She didn't move other than the small up and down motion of her shoulders as she cried softly.

Jack walked into the room slowly. He saw the broken glass and carefully stepped over the large pieces. He stopped a few feet away and inspected her surroundings. There were no bottles left for her to grab. He walked over to her and bent down. He reached out carefully, like she would bite if he moved too fast.

"Don't touch me," she spat. Her voice was angry but it was the unhide-able pain that made him stop. That hurt the most.

"Ella," he said gently. When she didn't turn around he backed up. For the first time in his life he honestly didn't know what to say.

Ella sat still and stared at the floor in front of her. She studied the black wood through blurred vision. She waited for him to do something. Or say something. But he didn't. She felt herself start to calm down.

"Elizabeth and I-"

At just the mention of Elizabeth's name and him together in the same sentence seemed to renew the rage in her. She was up before Jack knew it. Still facing away from him she let her anger rise.

"We-"

Ella screamed and grabbed the closest thing, a book, and threw it at Jack as she spun around. He ducked it easily, making her even angrier. She looked around for anything she could throw, her sword tapped against her thigh and her eyes narrowed. She clutched the handle as she kept her eyes low.

"No, no," Jack said as he saw where her hand was. "There's no need for that."

Ella looked up and saw him actually smirking at her. She widened her eyes in shock before quickly narrowing them. Her stormy eyes never left his as she kept her hand on her sword. He kept his smirk in place as he walked over to her.

Jack was coming closer to her, trying to charm her into calming down. But all Ella could think of was how he had the exact same look as he talked to Elizabeth. She got angrier and angrier until she was apoplectic with rage. She tore her sword from its sheath and held it in front of her warningly. Jack put his hands up as he came to a stop at the end of her blade.

"I am not going to fight you," he said calmly. "I just want to talk."

"Go to hell," she seethed, not lowering her sword.

"Look," he said as he walked to his right. Ella turned as he walked, keeping her sword pointed at him. "I really don't know why you're so upset."

Ella screamed out in frustration. "Liar," she yelled as she gripped the handle harder.

"Ella," he said as he continued moving. "Elizabeth-"

Ella grunted in anger as she swung her sword at him. Jack swiftly stepped up and put his hand over hers on the handle. She screamed as she tried to get him off, but he kept his hand there. He was too strong for her to move the sword with him pushing back against it. She stared coldly at him, her eyes burning with rage.

He got her to drop the sword, and it clattered to the ground loudly. He still held her hand up as he looked into her eyes. He looked like he was about to say something, but Ella didn't want to hear it. She slapped him across the face with all her strength. His head snapped to the side with the force.

"I deserved that," he said fairly. He knew he took his flirtations too far.

Ella slapped him again harder, sending his head flying in the other direction.

"Maybe not that one," Jack said.

Ella went to slap him again but he grabbed her hand. She struggled against him for a moment before yelling in frustration. His warm calloused hands held hers in place as she tried desperately to get out of his hold.

"Why are you doing this?" Jack asked, his voice irritated now that his cheeks stung like hell.

"I _hate_ you," Ella said as she looked him dead in the eyes. "I hate you _so_ much." Her eyes filled with tears again. "I wish I never came with Will. I should have never came back."

Jack's eyes were hurt, but he tried to keep his voice steady. "You don't mean that."

"Oh, I do," Ella laughed bitterly as burning hot tears fell.

"Fine then!" Jack yelled angrily. "After this is all over you can have nothing to do with me," he yelled in her face.

"Good. I never want to be near you or see you again," she yelled back.

Jack let go of her hands roughly, almost throwing them. He backed up and stared at her. "You really should have stayed in Port Royal," he screamed.

"Believe me, I would take anywhere but here," she screamed back.

"I don't want you on my ship!" he screamed.

"I'd rather be married to Beckett!" she screamed back.

Jack stopped. "Don't say that," he said quietly.

"Why?" Ella asked. "Who cares if I marry him? He's rich, powerful. He's important. Anyone else would jump at the chance. It's a smart match. He's the perfect man all other girls dream of. You wouldn't care if they married him. So why do you if I marry him?" she said as she stood in front of him, keeping her eyes on him. Jack looked back at her hurt. "Huh, Jack?" she prompted. "WHY DO YOU _CARE_?" she screamed as loud as she could.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Jack yelled back. He looked at the ground as his anger started to melt away.

"What?" Ella asked softly, barely audible.

"I love you," he repeated softer. He looked up at her, his eyes soft.

Time stood still for a moment, and Ella's heart pounded in her chest. "No you don't," she said with hurt still in her voice. "You kissed Elizabeth."

Jack frowned at her. "No I didn't," he said as he watched her. "I was in the midst of tricking her when she suddenly turned the tables. She tried to trick me by distracting me and seducing me. But I did not kiss her," he explained. Ella looked at him warily.

He went up to her and held her arms. She didn't flinch away. "I swear, I didn't kiss her. I just flirted. That's all I've ever done with her. Just flirt. I wouldn't kiss her, not when I have you. You're all I want," he said as he let go. He pulled his compass out. Ella eyed it as he held it in his hands. "I'll prove it," he said waiting a moment before opening the lid.

The arrow pointed straight at Ella without so much as a spin. She looked down at it.

"See?" Jack said as he saw her stormy eyes return to their tranquil state. He smiled at her while she watched the arrow, like it might move suddenly and it would all be over. Jack wasn't sure what she felt but had an idea to find out. He slowly took her hands and slid the compass into them. He watched as the arrow moved and settled on him. He smiled.

Ella tilted her head to one side as she saw the arrow pointing at Jack. _After all this, he's still what I want_.

Jack shut the lid and reattached the compass to his belt. "I told you I wasn't lying," he said. Ella's eyes studied his. "I love you."

He caressed her cheek before kissing her gently. Her lips were slightly salty from her previous tears. She didn't kiss him back, she just stood silently and let him kiss her, when he pulled back he thought maybe she didn't believe him. His sad eyes had expected to see her looking at him blankly, but instead when he pulled back they were filled with warmth and hope.

She kissed him. It was just as gentle as the previous kiss, but so much more important. They kept their foreheads together when they parted. Eyes closed and their breath mingling as they stood there.

"I love you too," Ella whispered with her lips so close that as she spoke they brushed his.

Jack grinned before kissing her again. He never thought he would be so happy to hear those words. Sure, he's heard them before. Some whores he went with too often and ended up getting it into their heads that it was something more. He'd always ran when he heard them. He didn't like them, never wanted to hear a girl say them to him. Except for now. He wanted to hear her tell him again. Those three little words. He had never thought they'd make him so happy after years of avoiding them. He definitely thought he would never say them. Or at least meaning it. But this time he really did mean it. And he wanted her to know, he wanted everyone to know suddenly.

"Say it again," he said.

Ella smiled. "Say what?"

"I love you."

"Aww, thanks," she grinned. Jack pouted at her adorably. "Okay, okay," she said. "I love you."

Jack smiled proudly. "I love you too."

Ella blushed and nuzzled her face into his chest as he hugged her. He pulled back and she looked up at him threw her eyelashes. His hand went up to caress her jaw line but stopped when he saw it start to blacken. His eyes went wide and he snatched it away from her worriedly.

"Jack, what is it?" she said panicked at the fear in his eyes. He didn't say anything as he turned his palm to her. The black spot was back, and it looked even meaner. Ella looked at him wide eyed.

"I'll go get the dirt!" she said before leaving.

Jack quickly wrapped his hand and shivered. Ella came back and tossed him the jar, which he held onto tightly. He hurried out of the cabin, frantically calling for Gibbs.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth asked Ella. Ella stopped as anger boiled up inside of her.

_Do not kill Elizabeth. Do not kill Elizabeth. Do not kill Elizabeth._

She breathed deeply a few times in attempt to calm herself. Elizabeth tapped her shoulder causing her to tense and make a high pitched noise. She quickly walked away before she did something she might regret.


	12. Chapter 12: The Beach

**Okay, so this chapter is really short...I know, I'm sorry. I promise I'll upload the next faster, though!  
Leave me a review and tell me what you think.**

Chapter twelve: The Beach

Jack was first in the longboat, his jar of dirt still clutched to him. James sat on the other end as he eyed him. Elizabeth got into the boat next. She moved to sit next to Jack but Ella quickly pushed past and sat herself there instead. Shocked, Elizabeth looked at her, but Ella kept her eyes on the sea. Elizabeth quietly sat next to James, keeping her own eyes down. Pintel and Ragetti got in and sat in the middle, taking the oars to begin rowing.

Jack watched the sea worriedly as he held the jar closer. Ella's gaze fell on him, watching his eyes dart across the water and his brows furrow and un-furrow with thought. Every now and then his upper lip would twitch up and his eyes would grow darker with panic. She reached out to him, wanting to calm him as much as she could. Her hand rested on his leg and he seemed to come out of the haze of worry for a moment, just long enough to look her in the eyes and attempt a smile. His eyes soon clouded over again and his brows furrowed as the water beside him rippled. Ella moved her hand up and down his leg in a calming manner, but it did not pull him from his thoughts.

"You're pulling to fast," Pintel complained as he rowed.

"Well you're pulling to slow!" Ragetti countered as he kept up his speed. He peered down at the water before looking up at his friend. "We don't want the Kraken to catch us!" he said as he watched the sea.

"I'm saving my strength for when it comes," Pintel stated as he casually rowed.

Jack tensed as they talked about the beast. He tightened his grip on the dirt and watched the water with panicked eyes, as if he expected it to appear suddenly. Ella smiled at him, but his worried expression stayed. She frowned trying to think of something.

"Jack?" she asked to distract him.

"Huh?" he answered automatically.

"Will you teach me to swim when this is all over?" she asked as she watched him.

"Uh-huh," he agreed, but Ella could see he wasn't really there in the conversation.

"Good, because I've always wanted to swim naked," she whispered in his ear. She hadn't leaned back yet, so her face was inches from him when he turned, wide eyed. Quickly, his open mouth turned into a smirk and his eyes flickered to her lips. She smiled widely at his reaction. "You could join me if you'd like."

His response was his smirk turning into a cheeky grin before he brought his hand up to caress her jaw softly. Her lips were so close to his, and he wanted to lean in and capture them, but the longboat suddenly hit the sand.

"Thank god," James said. Jack and Ella turned to look at him. He was watching them, disgusted. Jack smirked before leaning over and leaving a tender kiss on Ella's cheek. James narrowed his eyes at him as he watched, jealousy mixing in to hate when he saw her eyes flutter shut and the tranquil smile on her face.

Elizabeth was out of the boat and surveying the island. She pulled the compass out and flipped it open. Seeing her start to make her way, James got out too and followed, muttering something about Jack and Ella under his breath.

"Guard the boat, mind the tide, and don't touch my jar of dirt," Jack ordered Pintel and Ragetti as he got out and looked for where they'd gone.

"No one's after your dirt, Jack," Ella said rolling her eyes with a smirk.

"Shut it," he said playfully over his shoulder.

Ella swung her leg over the side of the longboat as she tried to get out, the tip of her boot snagging and tripping her forward. Luckily Jack caught her and helped her out. She stood on the wet sand as he kept his arms firmly around her.

"Jack, I think I'm fine now. I'm out of the boat," she teased as he kept his grip. As soon as she tilted her head up to him he kissed her slowly. She couldn't help the small noise she made into his mouth. He pulled back and smirked at the shade of pink on her cheeks. He kissed her again, making it as heated as he could while remaining deliciously tender.

As he kissed her, Ella felt everything he wanted her to and more. She helplessly whimpered into it, but at the same time her mind alerted her to something. _Why is he kissing me like this? Why here? Why now?_ And then the reason popped up in her head and she understood. His wonderful, melting kiss was to get her worked up. He was planning to make her flushed and out of breath, just to make James uncomfortable. How mature.

_Two can play at this game,_ she thought as they kissed.

As they began to pull apart she let her lips slide down to his lower and sucked at it. She pushed herself against him, and slid her hand onto his bare chest. He groaned, loudly. She wasn't done there, though. Her lips found their way to his jaw line and then his neck. She could hear his breathing shallow out, and when his hand made their way to her ass and he pulled her into him further, she felt just how much she affected him. That was when she decided to wiggle out of his grasp.

Jack stood there for a moment, his eyes still closed. The sudden lack of body heat made him frown, and he opened his eyes to see Ella walking away in front, looking over her shoulder and biting her lip seductively. He grunted.

Ella found James trailing behind Elizabeth. She knew her cheeks were flushed lightly, but she didn't care. It was nothing compared to the state she left Jack in. He was still the same as he joined James and her. His eyes slightly glazed over, face fully flushed, breathing still shallow, and from the way he was walking, still a bit over excited.

He stood in the middle of the two quietly as he tried to regain his composure. Ella looked at him innocently, pouting her lips when he narrowed his eyes at her. She licked her lips as she kept her innocent eyes on him, causing him to grunt in frustration and want.

"What the hell happened to you?" James asked Jack. Ella smirked at him, but was surprised when he smirked back.

"She's got very talented lips, and her tongue is equally so," Jack said as he blatantly adjusted himself. Ella's eyes went so wide she looked comical, which paired with Norrington's absolute disgust, made Jack grin widely.

He smiled as James walked off in horror. He turned to Ella, with no shame. Her cheeks were bright red and Jack couldn't help but think he should have just done something like that in the first place.

"I can't believe you did that," she said.

"Don't tease if you can't handle the consequences," Jack answered. Ella rolled her eyes. "Now, as soon as we're back on the _Pearl_ you'll have to finish what you started," he said huskily as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"And if I don't?" she asked against his lips. His smirk made his mustache tickle her.

"I think I can convince you," he whispered against her lips before claiming them.


	13. Chapter 13:Finding the Chest

**I am horrible at uploading on time. I'm sorry. I PROMISE I will upload more regularly! Anyway, here is chapter thirteen. Thank your for your reviews so far. I hope I get some more reviews on this chapter. Please tell me if you guys like it and what you liked.  
Enjoy :)  
**

Chapter Thirteen: Finding the chest**  
**

James stood still as he watched a confused Elizabeth turn in circles. Jack, who had finally stopped kissing Ella when he realized it wasn't helping his... problem, was looking out to sea nervously before turning and checking on Elizabeth's progress. Ella sat herself down on the sand as she too watched Elizabeth.

Elizabeth stopped suddenly as she stared at the arrow, her eyes darted up to where it pointed. Clearly not liking its direction, she shook the compass and it adjusted the arrow to her relief. She'd only walked a few paces left when she came to a stop. The arrow changed direction, once again landing on the same spot.

Jack felt someone looking at him and assumed it to be Ella. He turned back to see Elizabeth looking at him with pink cheeks. He smirked as he turned to look at the sea.

Elizabeth shook the compass again and again until it pointed straight. She took a step forward and the arrow pointed back. She stepped back, the arrow pointed forward.

"That's it!" she exclaimed. "It doesn't work!" Jack turned to look at her little outburst and Elizabeth's eyes met his, her face flushing. "And it certainly doesn't show you what you want most!"

Ella had been watching her the whole time, and following her gaze to Jack. She'd felt shots of jealousy and possession shoot through her. At Elizabeth's outburst they died down a bit as she saw her not wanting to want.

Jack frowned and walked over to Elizabeth. She had sat down where she was standing with an annoyed huff. He looked at the compass and rolled his eyes.

"Yes it does," he said to her. "You're sitting on it."

Elizabeth looked at him shocked. "Beg pardon?"

"Move," Jack shooed her. She quickly got out the way and stood by him.

"Found it?" Ella asked not looking up from the treasure chest she started drawing in the sand.

"I think so," Elizabeth answered.

Ella nodded and glanced up to see Jack had gotten James to do the digging. She smiled to herself as he dug and muttered under his breath. She glanced up again and frowned at Elizabeth standing next to Jack, she was watching James dig too.

Jack got bored waiting for the former Commodore to dig it up, so he wandered over to Ella and sat down. He didn't say anything at all, and he kept silent for a while. Ella looked up surprised, and then tried to hold back a laugh as she saw him meditating.

_He looks kind of peaceful_, she thought as she kept the laugh inside.

There was a loud thud that made Elizabeth stand straighter, Ella turn her head so fast she hurt her neck, and Jack's eyes to snap open. They hurried over to the hole and kneeled around it. Inside was a fairly plain looking chest.

"It's real," Elizabeth said amazed.

"I thought it would be nicer," Ella said as she sat back disappointed. Elizabeth and James looked at her.

"We've found the heart if Davy Jones, and you're complaining because you thought the chest should be _nicer_," Elizabeth stated in disbelief.

"Well, I'm just saying, if you're going to lock your heart away in a chest, at least do it with style," Ella said honestly. All three of them looked at her. "It's a bit plain is all!"

Jack smirked at her before turning back to the chest. His hand twitched over it for a moment before opening it. He frowned at it. There were just a lot of letters. "Hang on...that can't be right," he said.

Ella reached in and moved some letters, revealing a smaller and intricately detailed mini chest. "See, now that's more like it!" she said smiling at the chest.

"You actually were telling the truth," James said as he stared at it.

"I do that quite a lot actually. You people are always surprised," Jack said slightly annoyed.

"And with good reason!" a voice boomed from the shore.

All three of them turned to see Will standing on the beach soaking wet. Elizabeth was up and running to him before anyone could blink.

"Will!" she screamed as she flung herself at him. "I came to find you," she said before they kissed. He held onto her and Ella smiled at the scene.

_If we weren't really close to being captured by Jones, this would be such a romantic moment_, Ella thought as she got to her feet.

"How'd you get here?" Jack asked, genuinely curious. He might need to know later.

"Sea turtles, mate," Will answered as he held Elizabeth. "A pair of them, strapped to my feet."

"Not so easy, is it?" Jack asked with a tilt of his head and a smile. Ella rolled her eyes as she cocked an eyebrow at him. She remembered when Gibbs told Will and her about Jack's escape. She smirked as she thought about it. Sea turtles. Jack doesn't even have hair on his back.

"But I do owe you thanks, Jack," Will told him. Jack listened warily.

"You do?" he asked cautiously, but lightly.

"After you tricked me onto that ship to square your debt with Jones-"

"What?" Elizabeth squeaked as she looked from Will to Jack.

"What?" Jack repeated innocently. Ella looked down at the ground to hide the laugh Jack caused, as well as the guilt.

"I was reunited with my father," Will finished.

"Oh, you're welcome then," Jack smiled.

"Everything you said to me, every word was a lie!" Elizabeth yelled at Jack as she stormed towards him. He side stepped behind Ella and looked from behind her shoulder at a steaming Elizabeth.

"Pretty much," Jack answered honestly now he was behind Ella, who Elizabeth would never hurt. "Time and tide, love."

They hadn't noticed that Will had walked to the chest, and fell to his knees before it with his knife and the key in hand.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked as he spotted him.

"I'm going to kill Jones," Will said like it was a fact, like it was already done and agreed upon. Hearing his plan Jack quickly moved to him and had his sword pointed  
at him threateningly. Will stopped and looked up at him.

"Can't let you do that William. 'Cause if Jones is dead, who's to call his beastie off the hunt, eh?" Jack said. "Now, if you please, the key," he said with his palm out.

Will stood up slowly and made his way to Elizabeth and swiftly took the sword from her, he pointed it at Jack. "I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my

father and I hope you're here to see it," he said seriously.

"I can't let you do that either," James said suddenly. He pointed his sword at Will. "So sorry."

Ella watched the scene confused. _James would never side with Jack. He hates jack. So what is he doing?_

"I knew you'd warm up to me eventually," Jack said happily, taking a step in his direction. Will and Norrington pointed their swords at him, stopping him. Jack pointed his sword at Norrington. Ella rolled her eyes and walked past them. She turned and watched the tension build between them.

"Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest. I deliver it, I get my life back," he explained.

"Ah, the dark side of ambition," Jack said with a smile.


	14. Chapter 14: Fight for the Key

**Thank you for the reviews, as always. Thank you to Hateme101 for her proof reading in the last chapter. It was much appreciated! I hope this chapter is to everyone's liking and I hope to hear your thoughts of it in a review.  
****Enjoy!**

Chapter fourteen: Fight for the Key

"I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption," Norrington smiled in reply before swinging his sword at Will. He blocked and swung at Jack, who blocked his quickly before having to block Norrington. All of their swords clashed together before Jack broke the lock. Will ran for the chest and Jack went to run after him but had to block Norrington's sword first. He turned to Will, seeing him running he presumed he had the key.

Ella titled her head as she saw the three of them running towards her. She looked to her sword, her hand twitched over it. She unsheathed it and held it as she debated.

"No you don't," Jack yelled as he ran past her, knocking her sword out of her hand.

"Hey!" Ella yelled after Jack. She walked over to her sword and went to pick it up. Before she could Will kicked it out of reach. "Seriously!" She went to get it again and James kicked it. "I'm getting the feeling you don't want me to help," she said as they kept running.

Elizabeth watched them fight, gasping every time someone went for Will and yelling for them to stop. They ignored her as Will swung at Norrington. He blocked an attack from Jack then an attack from Norrington. Jack joined in and their swords were once again locked. They unlocked and Jack swung at Will, who blocked and then pushed Norrington between them. Jack dodged and grabbed the key from Will. He turned and quickly had to block a blow from Norrington, causing him to stumble backwards before catching himself. He looked to see Will go for Norrington and he took it as an opportunity to run like hell.

_Really, Jack,_ Ella thought as she watched him.

Will was kicked down by Norrington and as he pushed himself up onto his elbows he saw him run off. Elizabeth ran over to him and he turned to her.

"Guard the chest," he ordered as he hoisted himself back up and ran after the other two.

Elizabeth watched him run off and yelled, "No!" She got up and ran after Will. Jack was a ways in front, but Norrington was catching up. Will was not far behind them and Elizabeth watched as he ran faster.

"This is barbaric!" she screamed out to them. She looked at Ella, who shrugged in response. She stopped running and watched their blades clash together once again.

"This is no way for grown men to settle- oh fine!" Elizabeth yelled giving up. "Let's just pull out our swords and start banging away at each other," she screamed as she mocked them. Ella watched in amusement as she strutted around. "That'll solve everything!" she yelled as she watched them fight.

Jack blocked Norrington, then fought off Will. Will managed to dodge his sword, but Jack spun around and lashed out at Norrington instead.

"I've had it with wobbly-legged, rum-soaked _PIRATES_!" Elizabeth screamed out frustrated at them as they fought. She watched as they danced with their swords on the beach. "This is madness!" She bent down and picked up a rock, throwing it at them in anger as she scream, "ENOUGH!"

"You screaming isn't going to do anything!" Ella yelled at her. Elizabeth screamed out in frustration, ignoring her.

Jack dodged an attack from Will, and Will's blade clashed with Norrington's shortly after. Elizabeth looked down at the sand and back up at them, an idea forming.

"Oh, oh-the heat!" she yelled out before 'fainting'. She landed with her head on her arm, she opened her eyes and frowned as she saw they completely ignored her. Even Will. With a huff she sat up and put her hat on, sitting cross legged as she watched. Behind her she spotted Pintel and Ragetti running off with the chest. She got up and ran after them.

Ella watched her run off and looked between her chasing Pintel and Ragetti, and Will, Jack, and James fighting on the beach. She went to move to help Elizabeth but a yell from Jack caught her attention.

Jack had recovered from whatever made him yell, and had started to run away with the key. He didn't get far, Norrington caught up and swung at him. Jack spun around and blocked it before going for Norrington. They were both caught off guard by Will, who pushed them, causing them to fall to the sand. Will grabbed the key off of Jack and started running away. Jack was still laying on his back when he twisted and lashed out at Will. "Bugger," he yelled as he missed.

Ella ran over to him, only to be pushed out of the way by James. She landed on the sand with a thud.

Norrington was up and attacking Will when Jack got up and joined them. He swung at Norrington, and then blocked a blow from Will. Will was attacked by Norrington right after. Jack spun around and clashed swords with the ex-Commodore, who then hit Will. Jack ducked before going for Will, taking the key back from him. Will swung at Norrington as Jack ran away with the key. When they realized Jack was gone they went after him. Will was thrown back onto the sand, before he could get up sand was kicked into his face.

"By your leave, Mister Turner," Norrington said bowing.

Ella ran after James as he followed Jack. They caught up to him as he made a bee line for the remains of a building. He stopped for a second at the rumble entrance before disappearing. James ran in after him. Ella entered right behind him, looking up to see Jack running up the stairs, with James already climbing them too. She leant back out and saw a huge wheel by the side. She decided to climb it and cut them off at the top. She gave one last look up to them and saw James trip Jack. Hesitating, she glanced between Jack and the wheel, but after seeing him get back up and take a swing at James she guessed he'd be fine.

She made her way to the wheel. The wood seemed sturdy enough, so she put her foot through an opening and hoisted herself into the inner part of it. She looked around it and noticed a few places she could grip and climb on. She started up the side, moving slowly as she pulled herself up. She heard Jack yell from somewhere, it gave her the push she needed to climb the last bit to the top. At the top of the wheel she balanced her foot on a thick wooden plank. She tried to shift closer to the outside, but as soon as she let go of the wood to move she tipped back. Instinctively, she put her hands out to protect her face, and was surprised when she felt a metal bar. Her hands griped it and she shuffled them and her feet to the outer edge. When she got there she pushed herself forward off of the bar and grabbed onto the outside wood. She pulled herself out of the wheel and climbed the last gap, onto the top. She heard swords clash together and turned to see Will and James fighting it out as they jumped across the ruble. They headed her way.

James and Will got closer to her as they fought, lunging back and forth as they swung and blocked. Suddenly Jack appeared running carefully along the ruble. He stopped when he saw them, but followed them to where they were. He tried to grab for the key, only to have it swing away. He tried a few more times before he finally got it. His face lit up with a gleeful smile that Ella found adorable. Will and James pointed their swords at him, making his smile drop.

"Do excuse me while I kill the man who ruined my life," James said to Will as he held his sword ready to attack Jack.

"Be my guest," Will said as he smiled. Ella walked forward to them, sword in hand, as she listened, just in case Jack needed help.

"Let us examine that claim for a moment, former Commodore, shall we?" Jack said. Ella smiled to herself. _Once again he is going to talk himself out of it,_ she thought.

"Who was it that at the very moment you had a notorious pirate safely behind bars, saw it fit to free said pirate and take with him your dearly beloved all to himself? Ay?" Jack asked suavely. James thought about it and Will wondered what Jack was getting at. "So whose fault is it _really_ that you ended up a rum-pot deckhand what takes orders from pirates?" he asked smirking.

Ella almost laughed. She'd been the one who came up with freeing Jack. And she'd been the one who insisted on leaving with them. Plus, it was Jack who took her from James to have himself, not Will. It wasn't planned, but it happened. Jack's points had some big holes in them, but the ex-Commodore didn't know that. He seemed to anger at the thought.

"Enough!" he yelled out before arching his sword to deliver a blow to Jack. As he swung, Jack did a very impressive backflip off the roof, but landed on his butt. Ella looked down at him, smiling. "Unfortunately, Mister Turner, he's right!" James attacked Will.

Ella ran out of the way and saw Jack walking with his sword sheathed, key around his neck, and walking casually away. She grinned at his victory, but suddenly Jack disappeared.

~~~

Jack landed in the dirt with a grunt. He looked around confused as to what had happened and where he was. His face changed as it dawned on him. "Oh," he said as he looked around the open grave.


	15. Chapter 15: The Wheel

**Okidoke, here it is! I look forward to reading what you thought about it!**

**Also, hateme101, your last review is about to be answered! :D**

**Hope everyone out there is liking this! Please leave me a review for me.**

Chapter fifteen: the wheel

Ella ran to the wheel to climb down and see where Jack went. She had gotten inside when suddenly the thing shook as someone jumped on. There was another thud and crack when another joined. The wheel groaned in protest at the extra weight, breaking off from its axis. It started to roll. Ella ran to keep up, ducking the metal bar. She heard Will and James fighting above her. She ran faster as she tried to keep up with the wheel's speed.

_I feel like a hamster_, she thought as she ran.

Through the gaps in the wheel she saw Jack hoist himself out of some hole. He wasn't facing them, but he seemed to stop and turn his head left and right. Before Ella could yell any warning the wheel went over him. She squeaked in surprise when he popped through one of the gaps. He was stuck, half his body in and half out. He wiggled, trying to free himself. Ella giggled at the scene, causing him to try to turn his head and see her.

"Stuck?" she teased as she ran. He was above her, upside down. He frowned as the key started to slip from around his neck. It fell off and Ella reached out and caught it. Jack was coming back down now, and when his gap got to the ground, he pushed up and was in the wheel, running with Ella.

"No," he answered. "Toss me the key," he told her. Instead, Ella ducked. He was confused, but found out why when his forehead collided with the metal bar. He fell out of the wheel, knocked out. Ella kept running, but looked back to see if he was okay. He got up after a bit and ran after them.

"Come on Jack! Can't keep up?" she yelled to him playfully. She swung the key from her hand, but it was knocked out of it when she stumbled. _That's what I get for not looking where I was going_, she thought, chiding herself.

~~~

Will and Norrington were still fighting above as the wheel rolled passed Elizabeth, Pintel, and Ragetti. The three of them stopped and watched with confusion as Jack ran behind. Ella spotted them and waved, getting slow and uncertain waves back. She glanced behind her and was surprised to see Jack running next to her, already caught up.

He waited for the right moment and jumped in between the gaps. Ella couldn't help but feel impressed. _If I'd done that, I'd have hit the wood,_ she thought as she moved to let Jack run beside her. He spotted the key dangling from a nail and smiled, running faster with a hand reached out. Suddenly Will was hanging from above, he saw the key too and saw Jack and Ella. He reached for it as he swung himself inside. Jack unsheathed his sword and slashed at him. Ella saw James join them soon after.

"Come to join the party?" she asked a little out of breath. He went to take a swing at Jack, who was busy blocking one from Will. Ella got her sword out and blocked James before his sword sliced Jack's side.

"Whose side are you on?" he asked her as Jack looked back to see why he heard a very loud and close clash of metal.

"Whichever side isn't for Beckett," she answered as she attacked him. He blocked her easily.

"Oi, I thought you were on mine!" Jack yelled as he fought Will.

"Why would she be on yours? She's _my_ sister," Will said.

"She is _not_," Jack countered.

"We've been over this," Ella yelled as she fought.

"What?" James asked as he switched opponents to Will.

"Long story," she said as she helped Will fight him.

Will looked triumphantly at Jack. "_My_ side."

Jack frowned and delivered a blow to him, yelling in frustration when he blocked it. Will smirked at him and swung. Ella quickly grabbed onto the metal bar above her and swung her feet to kick him. He stumbled, but caught himself.

"_My_ side!" Jack retorted childishly before his blade clashed with Will's.

"Boys," Ella said as she once again fought James.

"Why would she pick you?" Will questioned as they fought.

"Jack," Ella said warningly after she saw his smirk. Will apparently saw it too and his blows got stronger. Ella rolled her eyes.

"He doesn't know?" James asked as he blocked Ella.

"Know what?" Will asked as he glanced to him. James smiled knowingly at no one in particular. Their fight in the cabin had been _very_ loud. "Ella?" Will said looking at her. She kept her eyes on James as they fought.

"Might as well tell him," Jack said casually.

"Tell me what?" Will asked, annoyed.

"Nothing," Ella said too quickly. James and Will started to fight.

"I'm hurt," Jack said playfully. Ella narrowed her eyes at him. Will furrowed his brows as he looked to them before having to look back and block James's sword. Jack smiled mischievously. "Fine, if you won't tell him, I'll _show_ him."

"Ja-"

Ella was cut off by Jack's lips. She pushed him off after he squeezed her ass and she saw him smirking back at her. She glared at him. If looks could kill, Jack would have been nothing but a puff of smoke. He was about to say something but was cut off by Will's angry yell.

"You son of a-" Will swung his sword at Jack but he had moved out of the way. He managed to get the key off of him as he lunged at him. Will saw and tried to pull it out of his hands. The necklace ripped and he was left with the string while Jack happily held the key. Will went to attack again, but Jack was already climbing out of the inner wheel. Ella watched as he climbed. She didn't notice James coming at her until it was too late and she was kicked out of the wheel, landing with a thud on the ground. She looked up to see Jack dangling from a palm leaf. He dropped down and stuck the landing, coconuts falling with him.

Ella noticed one of Jones's crew members running with the chest and tapped Jack's shoulder. He followed her gaze and tilted his head as he watched. He looked down at the coconuts at his feet and back at the crew member. He bent down and picked one up, tossing it in the air. Ella looked at the target.

_Poor guy doesn't know what's coming,_ she thought as Jack wound back and threw it.

It was a perfect hit and the guy's head toppled off. Ella rubbed her neck. Jack was already walking over to the chest and she looked around to make sure no one else was coming. Satisfied, she walked over to him. He was knelt down next to the chest, his fingers hovering above it. In the background they heard the mutated sailor head calling to its body.

"No, that's a tree," the head called disappointedly.

"Oh, shut it," Jack said over his shoulder.

"Be nice, Jack," Ella said as she lowered herself down next to him. He had the key in hand, but seemed nervous to use it. Ella put her hand on top of his and he looked at her. She smiled reassuringly. Gulping, he turned back to the chest and slowly put the key in the lock. He took a breath before turning it to the right. There was the sound of mechanisms shifting, and the top of the chest moved. Jack stared at it for a moment. "Jack," Ella said softly.

He shook himself out of his worries and carefully opened the lid. It was like he thought it might brake if he was too rough with it. When the top was off, they sat silently, staring at it. Beating calmly, in the left corner was the heart of Davy Jones.

Jack picked up the heart and watched it beat in his hands. It must have felt strange, but it didn't appear to bother him. He seemed about to say something when Jones's crew came running out of nowhere. He quickly tucked the heart away inside his waistcoat.

"Run!" Ella said as she jumped up. He was ahead of her, running already, arms flailing. Ella could help but laugh as she ran behind him. He made a sharp left and sped up. Ella glanced behind just in time to see an axe fly past her and land in a tree trunk to her left. She screamed and adjusted her course right.

The sailors must have followed Jack, because after a minute or so Ella couldn't hear anything behind her. She slowed to a stop, panting as she looked around. There wasn't even a rustle in the bushes. Taking that as a sign the coast was clear, she started to make her way to the beach.


	16. Chapter 16: Fight for the Heart

**Thank you for your lovely reviews. To all of you out there who haven't reviewed and are reading & enjoying this, I'd love for you to let me know what you think of it! Thank you again to all who have left me reviews thus far.**

**Happy reading!**

Chapter sixteen: fight for the heart

Jack was first on the beach. He ran over to the longboat and grabbed his jar of dirt. Pouring some of it out, he hurriedly pulled out the heart and stuffed it into the jar. He grabbed a few handfuls of dirt and quickly put them back in. He didn't hear anybody come behind him until they cried out and swung at him. He dropped the jar and lunged to the right, causing the sailors blade to slice into the boat.

The sailor pulled it out and swung again. Jack was ready this time and grabbed an oar to block the blow. He started fighting with it as Elizabeth, Pintel, and Ragetti showed up battling it out with the rest of Jones' crew. Elizabeth was trying to fight off three blows at once and Pintel and Ragetti were running with the chest, every now and then using it to bash someone in the head.

Ella ran into the beach just as the wheel made its appearance. It rolled right past Elizabeth, taking out all but two of her opponents. They stopped and watched as it made its way into the sea, wobbling for a second before falling down. Ella watched as a very dizzy Will popped up out of it. James' head peaked over the edge next as they both tried to get their balance. Will swung his leg over, while James flopped over the edge into the water. Steadying himself on the wheel Will looked around, world spinning, and spotted the fight in front of him.

"Right," he said as he pushed off the wheel, sword leading him, and went to fight. He didn't get far, falling face first into the water. He tried to get up again but fell back down before he got to his knees. James recovered faster and quickly started making his way to the longboat.

Ella stood where grass met sand, watching the scene in front of her. She couldn't decide who to help. Pintel and Ragetti seemed fine, and there was no point in helping them protect a chest with nothing in it. Elizabeth was kicking ass as she spun around and plunged her sword into another of Jones' crew, she no doubt learnt that move from Will. Speaking of Will, he had made his way into the middle of two fights, but had not yet fully recovered to actually do any fighting. Jack was beating someone with an oar, and James was almost to the longboat.

She decided to help Will, who finally seemed to make up his mind on who to fight. She started running to help, but half way over Will took a dive into the water and when he tried to get up he just fell back again.

_Okay, that's a bit sad,_ Ella thought as she watched him stick his sword in the air.

He pushed himself up and stood swaying for a moment before closing his eyes and scrunching his face. When he opened them again he seemed fine. He ran into a fight, sword slicing into someone already.

_Oh_, Ella thought as she stopped running. She looked around and saw James by the boat. He seemed to be looking at something, something that made him a bit too happy to see. Ella made her way over to him.

"James?" she called, causing him to stiffen. "What are you doing?" she asked as she neared.

"Nothing," he answered, stuffing something in his coat. He froze again and starred at the boat. Ella came up next to him and followed his gaze. Dirt. There was dirt on the bench.

"Jack won't be happy someone touched his dirt, especially since he warned everyone not to," she said as she remembered what she'd said to him. _No one's going to steal you dirt, Jack._

_Guess I was wrong_, she thought.

James was looking at Jack now, then to the jar of dirt. He quickly reached for it. Ella swiped it before he could. He looked at her, not expecting it. "Give it to me," he ordered.

"No," she said hugging the jar tighter.

"Give it to me, _please_?" he tried again, strain in his voice.

"Why?" Ella asked as she looked to the jar, James, dirt on the bench, and then Jack. "Oh," she said realizing.

"Give it to me, now." He had his sword out, pointed to her. She cocked an eyebrow at him. "I do not want to hurt you, but I will if I have to."

"That's a bit cliché isn't it?" she teased. "Trying to kill your ex."

"Arabella," he warned. Ella smirked in response. _Oh big deal, you used my full name_, she thought as he waited, sword still pointed at her.

It turned out James didn't need to do anything, one of Jones's crew members came from behind her and Ella had to dive to her right to avoid his blade. The jar of dirt flung from her hands and into James'. He quickly opened the lid and fished out the heart, stuffing it in his coat before running off.

Pintel and Ragetti arrived at the boat right as he left. They put the chest into it and started pushing. Ella sat up as a mini wave washed over her. Suddenly a hand was in front of her face, she looked up to see its owner. Will.

"Thanks," she said as he pulled her up. He gave her a look to tell her they needed to talk after. _This is Jack's fault,_ she thought.

Will wasn't paying attention to her, he was standing at one end of the longboat as Pintel and Ragetti stood at the other. They were armed with an oar and fishing net.

Ella watched amused. Someone bumped into her and she turned to see it was Jack. Looking around her she noticed everyone had been backed against the boat. _Well this isn't good,_ she thought as she held her sword pointed in front of her.

Will spotted the chest, with key inside. He picked it up and examined it. Ella tugged on Jack's sleeve, causing him to turn and look at Will with an expression Ella called his "oh bugger" look. Jack's solution was to hit Will over the head with the oar he was holding.

"Jack!" Ella seethed as Will fell forward, unconscious. Elizabeth ran over to him and tried to wake him up.

"Leave him lie," Jack yelled. "Unless you're planning on using him to hit someone with."

Elizabeth looked around, they were surrounded. "We're not getting out of this," she said.

"Not with the chest," James said looking at her. Ella looked at him, understanding his intentions. "Get into the boat," he told them.

"You're mad," Elizabeth told him, understanding too.

"Don't wait for me," he told her.

"James," Ella called after him as he started running. Pintel threw the fishing net over one of the men in his way and Ragetti bashed the man with his oar. Jones' crew left him tangled in the water and ran after James. Ella took a step forward, as if to go after him.

"I-I say we respect his final wish," Jack said as he grabbed her arm and held her back.

"Aye," Pintel agreed. They all got into the boat, although Jack had to force Ella. She was still watching the beach where James had been standing.


	17. Chapter 17: Confronting Jones

**I am sick. While I drifted in and out of consciousness all day, I realized that I haven't uploaded a chapter in forever. So... here is the next chapter, enjoy and please review.  
I'll be watching POTC while I'm awake. If possible, I may read a fan-fiction, but my reading and typing is not very good right now. Perhaps I'll use Siri to write it...but then again my talking isn't great either. I went to ask for water and it ended up coming out as salad. Yes, salad. I don't even know...**

Okay...well.. enjoy.

Chapter seventeen: confronting Jones

"Jack," Ella called out. "Jack, I need to tell you something." She got up from where she was kneeling with Elizabeth as they watched over Will. Jack didn't hear her and kept walking proudly across the deck with his jar. "Jack," Ella said as he passed by. He smiled at her.

"That went very well," he said as he draped an arm around her.

"Jack, there's something you need to know," she said slowly.

"Is he still not awake?" he asked as he peered at Will. "I didn't think I'd hit him _that_ hard," he said ignoring Elizabeth's glare at him.

"Jack, seriously. I need to-"

"We should celebrate our success," he said, ignoring her. "Rum!"

"JACK!" Ella yelled as he started looking around expectantly, as if he was waiting for a bottle to appear in front of him.

"What?" he said innocently.

"You REALLY need to know something," she said. He narrowed his eyes at her as he thought. She took a deep breath and he tilted his head. "It's about...your dirt."

"I dumped it out," he said guessing she'd noticed the dirt in the boat.

"What?" she said. "No, no, that's not it," she said.

"Where's the Commodore?" Gibbs asked distracting Jack.

"Fell behind," he replied. He started to walk to the helm, arm still around Ella.

"Prayers be with him," Gibbs said. "Best not willow in our grief," he said perking up. He rushed to follow Jack. "The bright side is you're back and made it off free and clear."

Jack smirked in response as he held his jar. Ella looked down at the ground. She had to tell him. Before he did something he'd regret.

"Ja-"

Her voice was lost as the _Flying Dutchman_ ripped out of the sea. It came up right next to the _Pearl_.

_Shit_, Ella thought as she saw Jack didn't even flinch.

"Lord on high, deliver us," Gibbs said next to Jack.

"I'll handle this, mate," Jack said calmly.

"Jack," Ella tried again.

"Watch and learn, love," he said over his shoulder. He walked forward with his jar. "Oi, fish face!" he yelled out to Jones.

_We're all dead_.

"Loose somethin'?" he asked pompously.

"Jack, don't," Ella said under her breath. Gibbs heard her and looked at her with furrowed brows.

"Ay? Congealy-" he was cut off as he fell down the stairs. Ella gasped and ran to see if he was alright. "Got it!" he announced as he held up his jar. He got to his feet and started walking as arrogantly as before. "Come to negotiate?" he asked with a smirk.

"Get the cannons ready," Ella whispered to Gibbs. He didn't move though, he just watched Jack.

"You slimy git," Jack insulted. Jones looked at him again in disbelief. Seeing his reaction Jack smirked and held his jar up in the air as he yelled out, "Look what I got!" Jones stared at the jar in confusion.

"Jack," Ella said as she silently begged him to stop.

"I got a jar of dirt. I got a jar of dirt. And guess what's inside it!" he sang as he walked across the deck.

"Enough!" Jones yelled as he turned to his first mate. The _Flying Dutchman_ slowly revealed triple cannons, aimed right at them.

Jack's face fell as he stared at them. "Hard to starboard," he spoke quietly.

"Hard to starboard!" Elizabeth repeated in a yell.

Everyone started running as Will yelled out more orders. Jack didn't move.

"Send his beloved _Pearl_ back to the depths," Jones spat. That seemed to shake Jack out of his frozen state and he ran to the helm, knocking Gibbs out the way.

Ella ran to the railing as the _Flying Dutchman_ opened fire. She passed Pintel and Ragetti, who were standing and watching.

"Go on me darling, show us what you've got," Pintel said as he patted the _Pearl_.

"She's falling behind," Elizabeth yelled as Ella came up next to her.

"Aye, we got her," Gibbs nodded as he watched the ever growing distance between them and Jones.

"We're the faster?" Will asked shocked.

"Against the wind she's got us, but with the wind," Gibbs said

"We rob her advantage," Will finished for him.

"They're giving up!"

Everybody cheered as the _Dutchman_ stopped firing. Elizabeth kept her eyes on the ship, she didn't believe it and Gibbs was celebrating along with everyone else. Pintel and Ragetti were square dancing with glee.

_It's too easy,_ Ella thought.

She turned and saw Jack was happily at the helm, enjoying his victory. Will was making his way over to him and Ella knew he was about to ruin Jack's good mood.

"My father is on that ship, if we can outrun her, we can take her," he told Jack. Ella watched as Jack's expression turned annoyed. "We should turn and fight," Will said firmly. Jack didn't agree.

"Why fight when you can negotiate," he said with a smirk. "All one needs is the proper leverage," he smiled as he put his jar on the railing. Suddenly something hit the ship. His jar went flying and landed with a crash on the deck. "Ah!" Jack yelped as he saw his precious dirt scattered. He ran frantically down the steps, falling to his knees and shifting through the sand when he got there.

"Jack," Ella said cautiously.

"Where is it?" he said panicked. "Where is the thump thump?"

"Remember when I said I had to tell you something?" she said as she kneeled in front of him. He stopped digging in the sand and glared up at her. "I'm really sorry, Jack," she whispered as she stared at the ground. He looked confused. "I tried," she said as she made eye contact. "But Norrington took it," she said, not daring to use his first name.

"It's not a reef. Get away from the sides!" Will yelled, pulling Elizabeth back.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"The kraken."


	18. Chapter 18: The Kraken

**Okay, so sorry for making you guys wait so long! I've been swamped with work and in all honesty, I'm still in the midst of writing the third story! I was trying to get a bit further in that and extend the end of this to add to suspense, but I don't want to make you guys wait that long. Plus, I think if I wait too long one of you may kill me...**

**So, the next chapter won't take _so long_. I promise.**

Oh, and you guys are so sweet. Thank you Pattree77 for the get well wishes. I am mostly all better (still a bit of a cold, but much better from before).

**Enjoy and please review. **

Chapter Eighteen: The Kraken

Jack hadn't said a word as he stared at her. At the mention of the beast, however, his eyes went wide and he jumped up. Ella went to follow him but Will interrupted, tossing a weapon at her. She caught it and by the time she had Jack was gone. She looked around for him, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"It'll attack starboard, I've seen it before," Will warned. Ella followed him as he walked. "Run out the guns and wait for my signal."

She stood by Elizabeth, gun raised as she waited. The ship rocked before she could see a gigantic tentacle snake its way up the _Pearl_. Her entire body shuddered as the deafening sound of sucking echoed loudly in the silence. The beast seemed to be hugging the ship, its tentacles reaching to wrap around the mast.

"Easy boys," Will called out. One tentacle crawled along the deck as it climbed up in height. Watching as the beast pulled itself devilishly slow out of the water, her stomach tightened and turned as fear gripped her body and her fingers trembled on the gun.

"Hold," Will ordered. "Hold."

"W-" his name wouldn't come out of her mouth. She felt paralyzed as the beast emerged.

"Steady," Will said calmly with eyes on the tentacles.

"Will!" Elizabeth yelled urgently.

"Fire!" he screamed. The sounds of the gun and cannon shots were ear-splitting. Ella was surprised when her gun clicked empty, its bullets lodged into the monsters flesh.

She noticed there was the tip of one of its tentacles laying in front of her. It was about three inches, blood didn't seem to be leaking from it though. The torn tissue was mangled where is was severed. She stared at it, vaguely aware of the cheering in the background.

"It'll be back," Will was saying. "We have to get off the ship."

Ella nodded in agreement and looked over to the longboats. Every one of them were smashed to pieces. No one was getting off. They'd all die.

"There's no boats," Elizabeth told him. Will swallowed and looked around at the crew's faces. _They're scared,_ Ella noticed.

"Pull the grates," Will called. "Get all the gun powered into the cargo hold," he ordered as he motioned to some barrels. He walked to Elizabeth and handed her a gun. She seemed to know exactly what he wanted her to do.

"Don't miss," he told her.

"As soon as you're clear," Elizabeth promised.

Ella went with Will to help toss the barrels down. There weren't nearly enough in the cargo hold and she noticed only a few more barrels were on deck.

"We're short of gun powder. Six barrels," a sailor yelled up.

"There's only half a dozen kegs of powder left," Gibbs confirmed. He looked to Will for any guidance. Will looked around in thought.

"Then load the rum," Ella piped up. She was met by dead silence. The crew looked to Gibbs in shock. Never mind they're lives at risk, the deficit of rum apparently was much worse. She waited for a husky voice to scream in protest, but Jack was nowhere to be found. She wondered where he was. She ran up the stairs to find him, leaving the crew and Gibbs to make their decision.

"Aye, the rum too," Gibbs agreed reluctantly in the background.

She made her way to Elizabeth, who was finding the right spot for when she had to shoot. She stopped suddenly, staring into the water. Ella followed her line of sight to a longboat fairly far away, rocking in the sea. She wondered who the deserter was.

"_Coward_," Elizabeth spoke with disgust. Ella moved closer to the rail to see who it was.

Jack.

She stared at the boat, confused. Before any emotion could make itself known the ship was rocked violently. There was screaming below deck and the sound of wood braking. It was back. Ella clutched the rail, her eyes still on Jack.

_He's gone. So what. Move on. Save the only family you've got left_.

She blinked. When her eyes opened her head was clear, and determination burned in her eyes. The only one who needed saving now was the kraken.

"Heave you mangy bilge-rats!" Gibbs screamed. "Heave like your being paid for it!"

Ella watched in horror as crew members were picked up and dragged down to the depths. There were tentacles flying everywhere, coming up from below deck and through the captain's cabin. The air was filled with the scent of death and the sound of blood-curdling screams. One sailor was dragged away while he clawed the _Pearl'_s deck hysterically, fingers raw with blood as fingernails ripped off into the wood before he was finally pulled down. His eyes had been full of so much fear.

"Shoot! Elizabeth, Shoot!" Will screamed from above. Ella looked up and saw him dangling from the rope netting. His foot was stuck, he couldn't move. She looked to Elizabeth, who stood with her gun ready. She didn't fire.

"You have to do it, Elizabeth!" Ella yelled. "You have to shoot. He'll be okay." Elizabeth still didn't shoot. Her finger hovered on the trigger, her eyes darting from Will to Ella. "Elizabeth, _shoot_."

She looked as if she was about to, her gaze was on Will again. Her chest rose and fell as she took a deep breath.


End file.
